Back to the Future?
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: "Where are we, Altair?" Once again, the so called 'time transporting' theme has been strangled into use for our two favorite characters. As they make their way through Italy, with the problem of Ezio on there backs. The question - how to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the...future?

**Chapter 1**

Our journeys have brought us to many places...well as many places as you could get with Altair around. So you've established the fact that I'm back...and ready to start yet another epic journey with my friend; (even though he doesn't know that I think of him like that) to concur places and kill people.

Not your average outlook of a normal adventure story but how much more normal can you get with Altair around, including me? None what-so-ever.

So to begin the story...Altair and I are on our horses, slowly trekking towards Masyaf, Altair's homeland and some-what permanent residence.

I slowly pulled Ester to a halt, hopping off and walking a few steps towards the creek that Altair deemed non-drown-able. He still didn't, or more like, refused my swimming lessons. I picked up wood and other things we could burn and brought it over to the fire I was about to start, glancing over at my assassin friend who tied the horses, took the saddles off and offered them some relaxation from the long ride.

I smiled slightly, he really did have a kind heart under all the hard-headiness and stubbornness. Once I had the fire going I sat down, waiting for Altair to join me like he usually did, though this time next to me instead of across the fire. Silence was our companion of sorts and I had grown to accept it as a good one, considering the fact that Altair didn't really strike much conversation, though tonight seemed to be growing odder and odder.

"Tell me more about your homeland." He said, his voice quite. Different from the usual hard and cold attitude.

I looked at him briefly, wondering if he really wanted me to tell him about my home. I smiled again, "I lived in the country, back in London. It was a big farm house, surrounded by the greenest grass and the biggest, tallest and elegant trees you'd ever see. We owned several animals, starting from cows, pigs, chickens, llama's, horses and dogs. My mother and sister would run the shop or market in town, selling off wool, milk and eggs, while my brother fed the cows, cleaned the pigs pen, and managed the dogs. I looked after the horses and llama's."

He nodded and urged me to continue. I did. "You could say we were a tight nit family, but like every one we had ups and downs. During the summer time we explored the forest that surrounded our farm, rode the horses to town and travelled to the city on occasions. We went to school most of the time, were we where taught, mathematics, sports, english, art, history, geography and music. On occasions we would have meetings and also hang out with friends and neighbors on special occasions. But that's it, nothing special really happens."

He nodded in acceptance and I stopped the urge to hit him over the head for his silence. But I decided to take another approach. "Tell me about yourself, Altair. I mean, I know the basics: name, and occupation. But not your age, childhood, history and the likes."

He glanced over me from the corner of his eye and then his shoulders seemed to sag, just slightly. "I am 28 years of age. My parents died at a very young age, and Al Mualim took me in. I was trained in the ways of the brotherhood when I came of the right age, and came to become one of the best assassin's around." He didn't sound like he was gloating, just sharing his story. "There has not being much in my life worth telling apart from assassinations, but I don't believe you wish to know about that."

I looked at him with a pointed look, "What about girls? I'm sure at your age you've had many woman try to...uh, ask for you?" I didn't know the right words to put the question forth.

He smirked slightly, but then frowned, "There was one woman. She died, it was a long time ago though."

I looked over him, sorry that a man like him had to suffer that. Saying I was sorry didn't seem right, seeing that he had gotten over it and moved on. Instead I changed the subject, "How did you get the scar across your lips?"

Though it seemed slightly apprehensive to have my attention on his lips I couldn't help but look at the fullness of them, slightly jealous and curious. Especially when they pulled up into a smirk. "Training accident. I was caught off guard and my opponent got me."

I smirked at this and couldn't stop the comment that passed my lips, "Now what could have gotten little Altair distracted enough to take a hit?" I said cheekily.

He scowled, though his eyes showed a hidden challenge and amusement.

We were silent after that yet again, and this time none of us started a conversation. I gazed up into the stars, wondering how everyone back home was going. Though I had come to accept my fate here in this world, I still missed my family so much. My older brother, who smiled and always managed to cheer me up, my sister just one year older than me who always helped me with boy troubles and always found something in the clothes rack that suited me well, but I really did miss both people and their help with everything.

Though my parents had decided to leave because of me, my siblings didn't blame it on me, they moved on and we started our own little family, and eventually we got adopted by the two adults we came to love as our parents, but it got rough when father passed on. I smiled at the memory and looked over at Altair, wondering how his life was like in the brotherhood as a child. Was he a child of the wilderness, one of mischief and pranks or a shy boy with a hidden challenge and adventurous side.

I felt drowsy after a few minutes and blinked to try and stay awake a few more minutes. Altair noticed this and beckoned me to sleep. I smiled and thanked him, wondering how in the world I had managed to get the most closed off man to open up to me. Even Malik didn't know as much as me. At the mention of Malik I smiled once again. What an oddball that man was!

I had first met him on my journey to Jerusalem with Altair, though I did get a little put off with his attitude towards Altair, and I thought that he would act like that to me. But once Altair disappeared, he was all smiles. Well not to that extent but he was kinder to me than he was to Altair.

I sighed and looked back up at the stars laying down on the sand with my arms tucked behind my head. Just as I was about to trail off to sleep land I took a quick glance to Altair and froze.

In his hand was the Piece of Eden.

I jumped up quickly and sat beside him gazing at the Golden globe as he fiddled with it. "Um...Altair, should you really be playing with that?" I hesitated.

He looked over at me quickly but didn't reply, only fiddled some more with the piece, mumbling some-thing under his breathe and I had growing feeling that it was about me.

Just as I was about to retreat to my little spot again I heard a little click, I turned back to Altair slowly my eyes training towards the now glowing piece. I jumped back to my spot beside him and watched as it brightened, my hand unconsciously taking a hold of his biceps, taking a moment or so to stare in awe and goggle at the hard muscle underneath, but that quickly changed when the piece glowed brighter.

"Altair..." My voice trailed off as I watched the piece.

It flashed and I cried out as the brightness burned my eyes, closing them tightly. A strange feeling surrounded me, like as if I was being sucked in from the inside out. Not a very pleasant experience. I managed to crack open my eye to see myself falling through a room of white and my hand still clutched around Altair's biceps.

His hand moved to mine that clutched his arm and took it in his, holding my hand tightly in his, while the other held the piece of Eden. Another flash caused me to hiss and close my eyes, protesting against the light that still managed to shine through my eye lids. Altair's hand tightened in mine and I squeezed back.

Suddenly a gust of wind brought my attention back to the situation and I opened my eyes, widening them in shock and surprise as I saw the ground coming nearer and nearer. I felt a tug and was pulled to Altair who flipped as though taking the leap of faith and pulling me along with him. I closed my eyes tightly once again and waited for the impact on hard ground, but all I felt was the sinking feeling after a few rustles around me.

It was silent for a few tense moments. Until...

"Nanther...get off." He groaned and I jumped up from on top of him, having landed between his legs and maybe severely injured him. I grinned slightly at the memory of when I first managed to land a hit on him. Lets just say Malik was more than happy.

He finally sat up with a groan, and I offered him my hand, smiling apologetically as he glared at me. He took my hand and I helped pull him out of the hay stack we fell into. Stepping back I went to brush the hay from my clothes and hair, shaking my head to get the hay out, which some what worked if not for the tangled mess now.

Altair had walked towards the edge of the roof, peering over the city in wonder. I joined him and I blanked as I looked onto the scene before me. There were people dressed in colorful clothes, woman in tight dresses but frothy skirts and wild yet elaborate hairstyles. Men in coats, tights, doublets, boots and hair tied back with ribbons if they were too long. I felt my mouth gap open.

"Nanther, where are we?" I heard Altair question but my mind couldn't put together a decent response. So after a few minutes Altair turned to me with an annoyed look on his face and I sputtered.

"We're in Italy. Florence, I think or something." I sat back down, creeping away from the edge of the roof and Altair joined me not moments later.

"Are you saying that the Piece of Eden did this...?" He asked again, gaze still trailed on the city behind us.

I nodded and looked back. "Yeah. For good or bad."

He looked at me, "What do you mean by that?"

I turned to face him, wondering how I was to tell him about this. Seeing as how he didn't take my whole story of being from the future too well. I sighed, "We have some-how travelled forward in time, to the 1400's. I'm not sure the exact year, date or month but definitely some-where in that time period."

He didn't say anything to justify my answer and I took this as a good reaction that was until he asked another question I knew was going to be hard answering. "Your hiding something. What is so important about this date that concerns us, or the brotherhood to have the piece take us here?"

I sighed, fiddling with my hands. "I don't know how to explain it without making it sound to farfetched." He didn't reply so I continued, "Your descendants live here. Two or three of them know of the brotherhood and the tenants, but the others have no clue. I know only a small amount of things about these people, because believe it or not, I liked you better than Ezio." I grinned at him and he shook his head.

"You still haven't answered my question." He grumbled, though I could sense a bit of satisfaction that I like him better than his descendant.

"Hmm...The Auditore family all die after a close friend betrays them. Ezio remained unaware of his assassin heritage until the age of 17, when his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio, where murdered. Ezio fled from Florence, this city, and took refuge some-where outside of Monteriggioni. Or something like that. He learnt of his heritage from his uncle, he then began his training as well as a quest for vengeance against Grand Master of the Templar Order, Rodrigo Borgia, who ordered the execution of his brothers and father." I stopped to take a break and see how Altair was coping with the news.

He seemed alright and motioned for me to continue. I nodded. "He managed to unite the pages of your codex for the first time since another descendant and also saved a few cities from the Templars' wrath. After he liberated Rome from Borgia's control, he helped spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free thought in Italy. Shortly after the death of Borgia, he was pronounced Grand Master of the Assassin Order. Much like yourself...uh." I stopped myself quickly, feeling stupid for letting that slip up.

Altair head had shot up and his eyes met mine with a fiery, intense glint and I gulped. "What did you say?"

I gulped and knew that I had no way out of this. "You become Grand Master as well." I mumbled, hoping he didn't have me repeat that. He didn't, having heard me.

I looked up quickly and saw the frown on his face, my eyes widened and I stood up, taking a step back, "I can't tell you the rest. Or you might not believe me!" He didn't ask for more but scowled in my direction.

I sighed and sat back down. I smiled as something came to mind, "You know, Altair. I heard Ezio is a fantastic swimmer."

He scowled some more but didn't reply and I smirked in turn. We both continued to sit there for a few minutes, until Altair stood up and walked towards the edge, I followed after him. "What are you doing?"

He looked down and jumped, grabbing a pole from the opposite building and swinging down gracefully. He waved me down and I stared at him in disbelief. "You must be kidding me." I grumbled, trying to do what he did to get down. Though it didn't turn out so well. Just as I was about to swing down, my hands slipped and I was sent down. Landing on my back and getting the air knocked out of me.

I groaned and gasped for air. "Not cool." I stated, my voice still tight from the fall. I sat up, rubbing my arse trying to ease the pain. I glances at my Assassin friend but he was already walking away.

I gave a shout of annoyance and ran up to his side, grabbing his arm and pulling him back before he could walk onto the street. "What do you think you're doing!" I hissed, looking around to make sure no-one saw this.

He looked down at me with blank eyes and I answered with a glare. "People may recognize what we're wearing! Especially if we see anyone from the Auditore family! If they recognize you, they might tell their father or worse actually _recognize_ you! Your not meant to be here!"

He nodded his head and looked around, "Lead the way. If you know so much, keep us out of sight from the Auditore's." That Italian last name sounded funny coming from his mouth, since he didn't really roll the letters properly.

I ground my teeth together, cursing the stubborn assassin before walking to the edge of the alley way and looking around, pulling up my hood and motioning for Altair to follow me. He quietly walked with me, staying close because I had a tight grip on his sleeve, not letting go no matter how hard he tugged and growled.

A shout echoed from behind us and we both froze, looking back to see two teenagers running towards us. I felt panic take over and I looked back at Altair, "Its them!" I squawked. This time he took my sleeve and ran to the nearest post on a building, scaling the walls in record speed with me not far behind. Another shout and I thought we had being seeing, but no, it was another group of boys racing after the two Auditore's cursing them in Italian, their leader running slightly ahead.

I took a quick glance at Ezio and saw the smirk on his face, very familiar to the person right beside me, next I glanced at Federico, who had a frown on his face, looking slightly annoyed but entertained with the chase. I watched as they ran past, not even glancing this way. I relaxed and looked over to Altair who was frowning.

I smiled, "Yep! That's your descendant!" I crowed, ducking as his arm swung out to strike me over the head.

He stood up and waved a hand, "Follow me." I nodded and raced after him as he jumped across roofs and climbed up when he needed to. I tried looking ahead to see what he was following but I only managed to catch a glimpse before I had to jump again.

I thanked every god there was that I had trained back in Masyaf under Altair, or I knew I wouldn't have been able to follow him without loosing him a few meters back. He stopped finally and I stopped beside him, crouching down and peaking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

While doing this I noticed he didn't even seem tired after our run, though I was panting slightly. I finally noticed two figures turn the corner and lean against the wall for support from their run. I smirked when I heard both panting. Ha! I was a better runner than Ezio!

"That was fun." I heard Ezio exclaim and I shivered when I heard his voice, damn that was sexy!

Altair leaned back a bit which caused him to bump into my leg and send me tilting backwards. I landed once again on my abused behind and hissed angrily at Altair who only smirked in reply and beckoned me forward to sit beside him and listen.

"Don't ever do that again, I don't know how much more I can take of your stupidity. _Idiota!_" Federico growled back, slapping his younger brother over the head.

I flinched when his hand made contact, though giggled quietly at the many times Malik did that to Altair. I listened on. "Don't whine, _Fra'_. Its not like Viola didn't enjoy it."

I had to stick my hand in my mouth to keep myself from laughing at Altair's expression. God! That was hilarious! He turned to me and sputtered widely, pointing down towards Ezio. I nodded grinning cheekily, taunting him with, "Yes, Altair. He does what you can't do." He glared at me angrily and hissed back.

"I can do that just fine! Even better actually!"

I shook my head, "What-ever you say, Altair, what ever you say."

He smirked at me in a feral way and I felt myself panic again, oh no, I felt something evil coming my way. I turned back to the conversation below us and listened with one ear, the other trailed on Altair, whose smirk was still in place.

"Ezio, come on. Lets leave before _padre_ gets angry."

I cursed myself for missing most of the conversation. Ezio whined back like a child, "But I don't want to, Federico! There are still woman waiting for me out there." Another hit across the head silenced him and they walked away.

I blinked at them, before muttering, "What a lovely family."

Altair nodded and we sat there for a bit, me wondering were to go for the night, or the next few considering how long we might be staying here.

"Where do we go now?" I asked quietly, trying not to bring to much attention from Altair. The evil smirk still fresh in mind. I shivered once again.

"We must find shelter and then some means of currency and food." He replied, standing up and jumping down from the roof. I followed suit, this time landing in a crouch rather than my arse.

"Well, we could just make our way around pick-pocketing. But the problem is, I don't know what the guards around here are like. It might take longer to escape them if they see us, and with those two running around like maniacs." I stated dryly, peeking around the corner as we both reached the main market street.

Altair leaned back against the wall and replied back, "We need the money. And I know what they look like." He smirked lightly now, "Plus, Eagle vision does wonders."

I shook my head at his arrogance, something that he hadn't out grown yet. "Very well, see that building over there?" I pointed to said building, the only one in the area with a flourishing pinkish orange roof. "Meet me there in an hour."

He nodded and was just about to run off if not for my tight grip on his belt. He looked over me with an exaggerated look. "What now?"

I smirked, "Safety and peace brother." I winked and ran down the opposite side of the street. I made my way past several people, earning curious and disapproving stares. I only smiled politely back, though my eyes hinted a glint of mischief. I bumped into a fat man, apologizing for this while my hand quickly made it inside the pouch and pulled out a few coins, not taking all of them for it might rouse suspicion.

This continued for a while, until I felt that I had gotten a decent amount of coins from some nice people. I grinned at this and giggled. I turned around and looked around for a building to climb. I approached a near empty street and quickly scaled the side, landing with a soft thud when I got to the top.

I ran once I spotted the pinkish orange roof, jumping over gaps and landing on other roofs, drawing gasps from people who looked up at the large shadow passing them. From the corner of my eye I caught site of another white blur running towards the roof and I grinned, forcing myself to run faster and harder.

I reached the roof a second later than Altair and pouted as he smirked. I felt my eye twitch, that smirk was getting very annoying.

We both sat down on the roof, counting coins. I had a fair few more than Altair considering I walked through the market place. I guessed we had enough for some food and maybe a room in the local inn or whatever they had around here.

**AN: I started this a while ago, and though it might seem dull in the beginning and very cliche, I promise it gets better in the further chapters. It follows the story of Ezio and then a bit of Desmond. But I shan't ruin it for you yet. **

**If you see any errors just tell me and just a word of wording that you should all read is that - There is no story before this. It might sound like there is but there is nothing before this. So, just read from here and don't go searching for stories before this - you wont find it. But then again, it leaves more for the imagination. I might write it after but not now. **

**Written: 7th February, 2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finding a local inn was easy, but one that didn't have women swarming over Altair was hard. He seemed to be the magnet to all this attention and smirked at me whenever it happened. I growled at him and always had to drag him out, rolling my eyes when women complained about not sharing.

Finally, we reached the other side of the town, much further away then where we saw Ezio and his brother. I noticed a few older women standing outside a large house, some talking while others watered plants on the window sills. I took quick notice of the sign above the door and rushed towards it, greeting the older, married women we passed. Walking into the building we we're straight away greeted by a young man, who was handsome and tall.

This time I had to smirk at Altair when I saw the young man clearly looking at me, eyes not leaving my figure.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked, voice husky and light.

I smiled, "Yes. We would like to get a room. One with a bathroom and window, if its not to hard."

He nodded and beamed back, "Yes, of course. One bed or two?" His eyes almost shining mischievously.

Altair growled in response and his arm wrapped itself around my shoulder, clearly showing the younger man who he was messing with. I quickly stepped forward a bit, making sure to cover Altair's array of weaponry that I think he wanted to flash around. The boy quickly lost the smile and his eyes dimmed. "Follow me if you will."

As he man walked turned to walk up the stairs, I turned and glared at Altair, who only grinned back. I hissed and elbowed him in the chest, running after the younger man while Altair groaned and stood there for a second before following. The younger man stopped at the second last door and pulled a key from his pocket, slipping it inside the keyhole and unlocking the room. The door swung open and I felt my brows raise at the simplicity yet charming nature of the room.

Their was a single four poster bed in the middle of the wall, with the window on the left wall. A wardrobe and another door located on the opposite wall of the bed. I walked in, and Altair followed. The younger man grinned. "I hope this room is to your liking. I shall call the maid to prepare your bath." He placed the key down on the bench and closed the door as he left.

I walked towards the bathroom door, examining the room and single large bathtub in the middle. A mirror on the wall, and a sink and a chamber-pot? I didn't know what they where called these times but I knew it was the place you went to relieve yourself. I looked back at Altair, who was sitting on the bed, just looking around the room. I walked over and sat beside him. "So, what do you think?"

"Of what? This predicament? This time? This room?" He asked, clearly showing that something was wrong with him.

I frowned and turned to face him. "Alright, somethings wrong with you and it's clearly putting you in a bad mood. What is it?"

Even if we weren't that close, I had grown to know him enough to know when things about him change. Like what troubles him and his mood swings.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and I saw the flash of gold in it. I kept my gaze firm though, waiting for him to answer. He finally sighed and looked out the window. "I do not understand why the apple brought us here."

I frowned, still not thinking that was all. Then something inside my head clicked and I gasped, "You lost the apple!"

Altair jumped, "I didn't lose it! It vanished when we were suddenly falling from the sky!"

I sat down, having stood up and rested my head against my open palms, trying to summon up enough thought to think about a way to get out of this situation. Suddenly it hit me. "Leonardo da Vinci! That's it!" I all of a sudden launched myself up and was about to run out of the room until Altair grabbed my arm, hoisting me back onto the bed.

I glared at him and he stared blankly at me. "What do you think your doing?" I demanded.

He shrugged and enjoined me to sit down. I hesitantly did so, watching him from the corner of my eye. He leaned against the window, "As much as I want to get out of here, I do not think harassing some-one in the middle of the night would get us the right answers."

I hated to agree with him but seeing as he made a very valid point, I nodded my head and leaned back, so I was laying down on my back, knees still bent and hanging off the bed. Just as I was about to close my eyes, Altair's face appeared above mine and I yelped, sitting up quickly. "What is your problem!" I asked, stopping myself from shouting and gaining attention.

"My problem is, is that your taking up all the space." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I groaned and rolled over, until I was on the right side of the room, facing away from the window. My backside was still sore and I desperately wanted to take a hot bath. I felt the bed dip on the other side and glanced over my shoulder at Altair. Sighing, I pulled my boots off, lining them up with the bed before taking my outer robe off. Standing up and called over to Altair. "I'm taking a bath."

He twitched his head in a nod and I walked into the room, closing the door shut behind me. I saw the water in the tub steaming and remembered the young man telling me that it would be prepared. I took the rest of my clothes off, and folded them neatly on the sink bench. I glanced back at the water and felt it with my fingers, hissing slightly at the temperature. Dismissing this, I stepped in and contained a hiss of discomfort as I slowly inched down and sat in the water. My body eventually adjusted and I sighed in content.

I laid in the water for a bit, just relaxing and letting the water clean me some-what. Finally I decided to clean up and reached for where I saw the bottles of hopefully soap and hair supplies. I took the bottle, another similar to it, but a different color and I assumed it was the conditioner. I poured a small amount into my hand and rubbed it into my hair, lathering it until it frothed up into small bubbles. The smell reached my noise and I smiled. Raspberries and lemon. I rinsed it off and then repeated the process again, rinsing and then finally applying the conditioner.

It didn't bubble up as much and after a few minutes of rubbing it in I rinsed. Immediately after my hair felt clean and shiny. Considering that back in Altair's time, I didn't get to bath much during missions, I was always dirty and my hair a complete mess. I went back to the other body, though this was scented in a peculiar way. I could smell a hint of cinnamon in it, which caught me off guard and then pear and honey. I shrugged, at least it was soap and I would be clean.

I lathered myself up, rinsing off and finally jumping out of the bath smelling and feeling clean. I wrapped myself in a warm material, probably a towel and dried myself. Just as I was about to take it off and change the door, not the one where the bedroom was, mind you, but the one on the opposite wall opened and I screamed jumping back and wrapping myself tightly in the towel.

Immediately I heard Altair run towards the door and I ran too, leaning against it and forcing it closed just as he attempted to open it. "Nanther, what is it!" He demanded, attempting to open the door again.

I shrieked as it almost took me off balance, "Nothing, Altair! Just stop trying to break my back!" He stopped and grumbled something from behind the door, but didn't move away. I stayed standing for a while, waiting to make sure he wouldn't try to open the door once I moved away. Once I was certain he wouldn't try to peak I looked over to the slightly older woman who was looking at me and the door wide eyed.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyeing the clothes she had in hand.

She stuttered and placed them on the bench beside mine. "My name is Sylvia. I am your maid for your stay. I just brought you clean clothes."

I nodded, accepting her excuse and shuffled over to the clothes, picking them up. The material was fine and soft, different from my assassin garbs and I smiled lightly. I looked back up at Sylvia as she picked up my dirty clothes, I was about to stop her until she spoke. "I'll wash them and bring them to you in the morning."

I nodded and just as she left I called out, "Can you set up another bath for my friend?" She nodded and smiled. Closing the door behind her.

I finally sighed and continued on to dress myself, beaming at the feel of the soft material against my skin. I squeezed my hair of the excess water and picked up the brush, picking out all the knots and smoothing down my clean hair. I smiled, feeling clean.

I walked over to the door where I think Altair still stood behind and opened it, surprised to see him laying on the bed in only his pants. I looked down, cursing myself for blushing as I looked upon his well chiseled chest and abs. I walked over and sat down on the bed. glancing back at him. His arms where folded behind his head and eyes closed. I took this time to look over his features, _yet again._ His jaw was strong and angular, matching him, eyebrows thick and pronouncing his eyes, if they where open that is, and nose straight, with thick lips, scared slightly on the corner. Suddenly they turned up in a smirk and his eyes opened.

"Like what you see?" He asked, teasing.

I looked away and ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the dampness of it on my skin. "Is there something I should like?" I replied back, sassily.

He growled mockingly, and sat up, leaning against his elbows. "There is a lot to like."

I smiled, liking the way I managed to get under his skin so easily. I turned over and eyed him up and down, making sure he saw it. I liked everything thing I saw, but if I said that, I'd win this little game. "Nope. Nothing to see." I even went as far as bringing up Ezio. "But Ezio for a change, well...there's a lot to like there."

I knew then that I might have taken it a bit for far, because next thing I know I was pinned to the bed, Altair on top glaring daggers at me. His eyes flashed gold and I couldn't help but gasp. He growled, "I do see anything special about that little idiot. He can't even take care of himself properly, let alone a woman!"

I grinned back anyway. "But you miss so many valid points, dear friend. He can swim," I almost bit my tongue off when I said this. Altair's expression spoke so much. "He has a sense of humor, dresses to impress." I continued on, and was about to offer more until Altair broke in, pushing my hands in further to the pillow.

"He has no honor, cannot fight without help and has no respect for women."

I grinned then and accepted the lose, "Touche, Altair. You make your point." He didn't say anything and I finally realized that he was on top of me, I was about to push him off until the door opened and the maid from earlier walked in.

"Miss, your bath is-" She stopped, blushed when she saw us and apologized hastily, closing the door as she left. I giggled and pushed Altair off.

"Move your arse into the bath. You smell." I chuckled as his eyes narrowed and he walked into the bath room. I couldn't help but call out, "Don't drown!"

I easily heard his growl and laughed merrily. I plaited my hair and laid down, not bothering to wait for Altair to finish before I fell asleep.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Sun beamed down on my closed eyes and I moaned in protest. Rolling over and snuggling close to a very comfortable pillow. I breathed in, wondering why the hell my pillow smelt like sand, soap and...Altair? I frowned and moved my hand to examine the pillow. My eyes still closed I traced the odd texture of the pillow before suddenly I jumped back, eyes snapping open, but an arm wrapped around me stopped me from fully jerking away from my not so pillow.

"Good morning." Altair grumble, still obviously tired and sleepy.

I blushed and pushed myself away, earning a groan of protest from said pillow turned man. "Morning, Altair." I quickly ignored him as I stretched and stood up walking tiredly over to the window. Altair had probably closed it after he left his bath and I took a breathe of fresh air as I swung it open, sun beaming down strongly into the room and right into Altair's eyes.

He groaned and rolled over, burying his face into my pillow. I laughed and decided to leave him, let him face the consequences of waking up late. Though that bed did look tempting...I shook my head and walked towards the dressing table, picking up the brush and brushing the tangles out of my hair as I let it out of its plait.

I noticed my clothes still hadn't arrived and bristled slightly, wondering when the maid would turn up so I could leave and not show myself in this, see through dress. I looked over at Altair and wondered if I'd shown more than expected when I was sleeping. To put it easily I moved around, a lot.

Just as I was about to slip onto my outer robe, a knock on the door sounded and I walked over to it, opening it and was greeted by the blushing face of Sylvia. "Good morning, Miss. I brought your clothes."

I smiled, "Thank-you, Sylvia. Would you happen to know where we could get some breakfast?"

She handed my my clothes and nodded, "Back in the market you will find several food carts and small shops. But there is a nice cafe near the church."

I nodded, pretending to understand her direction, when really I was lost. I thanked her and closed the door. Altair had somehow already gotten out of bed during my small conversation and standing staring out the window. I walked towards the bathroom, taking my outer robes and boots with me. My weapons where laying beside Altair's. I closed the door and took the night gown off, shimming down and then putting on my undergarments, which luckily enough where from the further future. My time. I slipped on my bra, it was a little tight now but not uncomfortably. I slipped my outer shirt on, trying the strings to it wouldn't fall off then pulling up my gray pants.

I tied the string on the pants. I picked up the armor for my chest and reluctantly put it on. It weighed me down but it was for my safety, then I slipped over a thinner shirt over, to hide the armor from sight. Finally slipping over my robe, putting on the traditional red belt of the assassins and then the bindings for my feet as I slipped on my boots. I wiggled my toes in my boots and walked out. Altair was already dressed and ready to leave, hood up and weapons already strapped on. I strapped my sword on, followed by the belt of throwing knives, my dagger and my hidden blade, which I managed to modify so I didn't have to loose a finger to use, though that didn't mean I hadn't had to go through initiation for the brotherhood. I got a tattoo, right on my collarbone. Very painful.

Imagine coming home to your parents with a missing finger, yeah, my point exactly. So the tattoo had to do. I pulled my hood up and then followed Altair out of the room and down the stairs, paying the young man generously who offered my a wink and a secret smile, before leaving. We reached the street and I looked at Altair who looked around.

"So, where to now?" I asked, noticing several people looking out way with curious glances. We continued to walk towards the market place, hoping to find a decent answer and food. I spotted a little shop with a man standing behind the wide range of baked goods, and I made my way over. Altair reluctantly followed behind.

"Hello, can I get you something?" The man asked in Italian.

I nodded and pointed to the load of bread. He packed it away and handed it over, I payed him and then we were off again. I broke the bread handing half over to Altair who walked beside me swiftly keeping an eye out for the Auditore's, and I kept an out for anyone else that might recognize us for what we were wearing. We reached a fairly decent park looking place and we walked towards the bench furthest away from the crowds. I took a bite out of my bread and smiled when it wasn't stale tasting.

We ate in complete silence, choosing to watch out surroundings instead. Altair who was usually quite, was too quite. Finishing my bread in another bite I stood up and stretched again. "I feel like taking a little jog." I told Altair.

He nodded and just as we were both about to shoot off, a voice stopped us. "Halt! _Assassino_!" I turned in panic and was met with the face of Federico. Altair didn't have to same reaction and I, and once he saw the face of the eldest Auditore, he shot off, hand grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

Federico was hot on our tail and as Altair shot up the side of a building, I just managed to follow suit that was, until a hand grabbed my ankle, jerking me down onto Federico. I gave a shout of surprise at the sudden change of course and then wrestled my way from Federico. Altair, I saw was watching from the rooftop, as if contemplating wether or not to come down. I shook my head and waved my hand, telling him to run. He was after all, more important than I. And if he was seen well, that was never good news.

Federico rolled on top grappling with my hands that desperately tried to land a hit on him. I saw an opening and kicked my knee up, hitting him in the ribs and managing to roll on top, hidden blade coming out and pointed straight towards his neck while my other hand held the hand that was aimed to punch me.

"_Ben fatto, compagno." _ I said, surprising him that I spoke some Italian. I briefly wondered if those classes back home really did pay off.

He froze, probably even more surprised that I was a woman. "Who are you?" He asked, glancing down briefly at my clothes then at the weapon still pointed at his neck. I didn't remove it, I mean, he attacked me first!

"I should be asking you the same question." I looked over him, quietly squealing. I mean, who wouldn't be! I'm on top of Federico! Oh, god. That didn't come out right.

"Federico Auditore, _signorina._" He told me, winking up and smiling charmingly.

I heard a scuffling noise on the roofs and I looked up quickly, noticing Altair's robe fluttering as he turned away. But the little opening was all Federico needed and he brought his leg up, curling it around the back of my knee and rolling on top. One of my throwing knives pointed at my neck. He smirked, "An assassin should know not to get distracted."

I realized he hadn't pinned any of my hands down and I brought my free hand up, landing a good punch to the jaw, and taking the command by getting on top. "An assassin in training should know never to underestimate their opponent." I pointed my hidden blade at him again and let it slide out, watching as his eyes widened at the gleaming blade that was revealed. "_Infame, si?_" I asked, mocking him.

His eyes widened further and he asked again, "Just _who _are you?"

I stood up and held out a hand. He took it and handed my throwing knife over. I nodded my head in thanks and put it away. "I'm called Nanther Armegel." I offered my hand for his to shake but instead he took it and kissed my knuckles.

"Nice to meet you, _Amore mio._" But he then straightened up, dropping my hand and looking at me seriously. "Are you an Assassin?" He asked.

I took this moment to plan a escape. Obviously Altair was still watching and I didn't feel like calling him down to help. But for the sake of playing with him, I answered Federico's question. "Yes I am an Assassin. Why I am here is none of your business and any further questions regarding me or my work I will not answer."

He took a threatening step forward, "Listen closely, miss. My father is a powerful man and a strong assassin. I may not know you well enough but I know that you did not come here to play around. I will tell father and he will find you eventually."

I chuckled and bowed, "And 'till that day comes, _bello, _safety and peace brother." Now I knew that he was confused and slightly frustrated. I turned and ran, climbing up to the roof and running out of sight, laughing like crazy at the image of his face. Just as I was about to turn away from a incoming garden on the roof, Altair jumped out.

I shrieked in surprise and ran straight into him. He didn't move an inch and I rolled my eyes. "You really _are _a brick wall, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. And he ignored it much the less.

"He saw you and managed to capture you." He stated, hands grabbing my arms and dragging me into the garden, which was sealed off nicely from view.

I pulled myself free and clarified his statement. "Yes, he saw _me._ And he caught _me._ He found out what I was and is going to tell his father. But he never saw you, doesn't even know your with me. And for the record he isn't that good of an assassin anyway." I stressed my point across. Altair for all sake was safe, well as safe as a assassin could get from being discovered, but me, well I think I had a little problem now.

"What do we do now?" I asked Altair.

He shrugged, "This does not mean we can run around freely. They will see another assassin and start questioning you."

I smiled, "Only if they catch me." I pointed out, but felt that I shouldn't have because Altair then glared at me. I shut up and waited for him to continue.

"Let us go, we watch them from now on." I watched him leave the garden before I followed after him, racing after him while he jumped from roof top to roof top. Then suddenly after a few roof jumps he stopped and looked down, before casting me a glance and diving gracefully off.

I halted just before the edge, slightly uncomfortable at how close I was. I looked down and saw him climbing out of the hay stack. I shook my head. "Nu-uh! You got me to climb down from a roof the fancy way! No way in hell am I doing that!"

He glared up at me, "Hurry up! Or I'll leave you!"

I frowned and looked down, wondering when I had lost my marbles. But decided not to answer as I took a deep breathe and dived off, flipping like Altair had done many times and hoping I'd meet the hay stack and not the hard, painful ground. And I did, I felt a rustle all around me and then nothing. I opened my eyes and climbed out shakily of the hay stack.

Altair grinned, "See, not so hard."

I gave him the finger as my response and carefully tried to regain my footing. I was _so_ not doing that for a while. I glanced at Altair but he was already walking away. I cursed him and followed, pushing my way through the crowds of people. I finally found him, perched on a bloody rooftop. My eyes narrowed and I searched for a place to climb. Eventually I reached the top and my eyes rest on the pace Altair would have been, but he had already jumped away.

"Bloody jumping flea!" I cursed, chasing after him, towards where-ever he was going. But something caught my eye and I stopped, calling Altair over, who had managed to hear me. I peered down and noticed Ezio Auditore swaggering around in front of a group of boys like himself, all dressed differently yet elaborately. I'd say he was passably handsome. Mouth slightly turned upwards and a strong jaw. He looked a bit fat, probably from not exercising enough for a assassin-to-be, but then again it could be from the clothes he wore. I grinned good naturally and watched.

"Silence, my friend!" He shouted, hands held up to enforce said act. The crowd immediately quieted. He smiled grimly. "Do you know why I called you, my closest allies, here tonight? To ask your aid. For too long I have been silent while out enemy, you know who I mean, Viere de' Pazzi, has gone about this town slandering my family, dragging our name in the mud, and trying in his pathetic way to demean us. Normally I would not stoop to kicking such a mangy cur, but-" He was stopped by another voice, and a rock being thrown at him.

And I turned towards the source noticing straight away the number of men standing behind their leader, who sneered at Ezio. I didn't listen as they both talked but watched with keen eyes as the other men gathered. From the rooftop across from me I heard a slightly whistle. My eye twitched when I say Altair sitting their, famous eagle squat. He motioned with a twitch of his head towards the two young gangs of men and I nodded. Understanding straight away.

Suddenly all I heard was, "Kill the bastards!" And everything went berserk. I noticed Altair jumping down and hoped to all the God's that Federico didn't appear and see _him_, instead of _me._ I jumped down also, hand taking Vieri's men's head and smashing them together, knocking them out. The two other men, Ezio's, who where pinned, looked at me in fear and awe. Probably wondering who I was.

I turned away and spotted Ezio on the ground. I quickly ran past and kicked him on the back of his knees. Giving Ezio enough time to stand up. I ran off before he could see me properly. I spotted Altair knocking three more men out before glancing my way. I heard a loud, jovial and very familiar voice call from behind the Pazzi mob. I stiffened.

"Hey, _fratellino, _what the hell are you up to?"

It was Federico.

I turned to Altair but noticed he had already disappeared. I blinked, wondering where the hell that sly man could have gotten off to already. I had no-where to really disappear to. No alleyways beside or close by without passing the Auditore's and no ledges I could use to climb up. I cursed and balked.

Just as I was about to run across the bridge and into the crowd Vieri stood and staggered to his men, calling a retreat. This time I really cursed my luck! His men, well those who could still walk left with him. Ezio looked like he was about to follow him, like his men who pursued them but his brother pulled him back.

I heard them talking amongst themselves and tried to make a run for it, all the while searching for the bloody man who was about to get his ass kicked for leaving me behind!

But a voice stopped me. Freezing me in my tracks. "You!" An angry and triumphant voice called.

I turned and smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. Which Ezio took the time to look over. I snapped at him, "My eyes are up here, mini Federico!" He frowned and Federico chuckled.

"This is my younger brother, Ezio."

I looked him over and smirked, gaining Ezio's attention. "Like what you see?" My smile fell, this was the second time the same blood member of this family had asked me that. I took my time replying.

"I don't see much to like." This time he frowned and glowered at me.

Federico laughed jovially. Patting his brother on the back, "I think you've met your match, Ezio!" But finally he turned serious. "What are you doing here?"

I looked around, once again looking for Altair. "Nothing. I just saw this going on and wanted some action for myself."

He frowned, "I thought I told you to stay away."

"Ah. this is where your mistaken, _amico mio._ You told me you would look for me, and nothing about me looking for you. I'd say you didn't really speak much of what you wanted at the time." I caught site of the grin on Ezio's face. Then I realized just how wrong my response sounded. Federico seemed to catch on too, for he smirked.

"Maybe I'll do so this time." He stepped forward, and as he did so a throwing blade landed just where his second step was meant to land. My eyes shot up towards the rooftop that it came from and I caught the fluttering of white robes. The others seemed to as well.

He growled, "There are more of you!"

I bent down and pick up the blade, "You best get his wound checked, it might be serious." Was all I said, turning and leaving across the bridge, slightly angered at what Altair had done.

"I'll get you!" Federico called after me. I only raised my hand and replied with a wave.

"Safety and Peace brother!"

**AN: This story may be a little odd and long at times, but I tried my best to make it sound convincing. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Altair was waiting for me across the bridge in a darkened alley way, that I wouldn't even had noticed if he didn't jump out like a freaking rapist. I screamed and was about to run off, forgetting all my assassin training, but he stopped me, grabbing my arm and jerking me back.

"Silence!" He crowed, dragging us back into the alleyway just as Ezio and his brother walked past, not noticing either of us as we watched them. I finally turned my head slowly up to Altair, my eye twitching in barely restrained anger and blood lust for this person right in front of me. Once they where long gone he turned and was about to address me, had he not seeing my expression.

He stopped short, mouth closing shut and eyes widening just slightly. I pushed him off me, hissing, "You left me! You bloody left me to deal with them!" He opened his mouth to argue but I silenced him by raising a finger, and then realized it was bloodied. I closed my hand instead and shook it. "I know you didn't want to be seen but did leaving me with _him_ for the second time seem like the smartest idea!"

He opened his mouth to answer and I held up my hand to stop him. "Don't answer that! And now his brother has seen me and he knows what I look like! _And_-" I stressed that word out, "he knows that I am not alone now! What do you have to say for yourself!" For some reason all my talking reminded me of Malik and I quieted down.

He finally spoke and what he said was completely different that what I expected him to say. "You are my partner as much as I am yours. It is in my responsibility that no matter what you remain faithful to the Three Tenants, be that casting myself into the line of fire. I've been through the emotions of others when I come back alone from missions and I will not have the whole brotherhood after me after I lost the only successful female assassin. Not to mention Malik would have my head and mount it on the wall for show."

He stopped short of the next sentence and decided to say something else instead, yet another thing that surprised me. "This time is new to me. The people, the culture and the weaponry. But everything about us remains the same, even if we have another amateur to look after." He fell silent and I knew he was finished.

I cracked a grin, "Malik could invent the game: football, with your head too." I stated.

He rolled his eyes but grinned none the less. "Come, we still have two assassin's to follow. And I believe that their father needs a visit from more _experienced_ assassins." I couldn't help but noticed the slight menacing way he said that.

We scaled the building, me with some difficulty, which he questioned. We caught up to the two brothers, trailing after them. Finally they both stopped at a house? I couldn't really describe it, but next thing I knew Ezio was having the cut on his head treated and coming out looking like he was wearing a Turban. I stifled a giggle at his expression. He looked distraught.

They both exchanged a few words and Ezio left the opposite direction of where Federico was going. Suddenly I remembered something. "He's going to tumble with Caterina."

Altair's questioning look asked for answers and I smirked, winked and followed Federico silently. Altair probably having got the message glared over his shoulder at the younger-to-be assassin. Federico didn't travel far and soon he walked through the doors of a large estate, most windows alight. I glanced at my companion.

"Where do you suppose his father is?"

Altair jumped from the tree we were hiding in and quietly walked towards one of the windows. Glancing inside, before ducking and hiding into he bushes under the window. I came up to him. "Federico must inform his father of you and when he leaves his mother we will follow him to where his father is meant to be." With that he stood and ran up the wall, grabbing the balcony edge and pulling himself up.

"Uh, Altair?" I questioned wondering when he lost his marbles and thought that I could do this.

He glanced over and smirked, "You've done the leap of faith, do this." Was all the advice he offered.

I glared up at the smug assassin and attempted just jumping up, but I was too short. Or it was too high. I sighed and looked around for something to use as a boost and saw nothing. Okay, time to wall run up the bloody wall. I took a few steps back then shot forward, leaning my body upwards to gain momentum while climbing. Suddenly my foot slipped, and I lost my grip. I yelped and was falling back down, hands waving spastically to catch onto the ledge that was disappearing. Then a hand shot out and grabbed mine, pulling me up and onto the secure ground.

"That needs working on." Altair stated.

I gave him the 'you-think?' look, panting from the effort for keep myself up, but failing and almost falling down anyway. "Lets go, he is coming up the stairs." I nodded and hid behind the door as Federico passed, Altair peering over and moving once he was sure that no-one was there. We slowly crept after our semi-target, hiding comically behind statues and other things large enough. Finally after the long and almost laughable journey we reached the door Federico knocked on before entering.

Altair crept to the door, leaning in an listening to their conversation. I didn't feel like it, knowing that Federico was no doubt throwing some over exaggerated crap about me to his father. And by the look on Altair's face, I knew it was true. I looked around, keeping an eye out for people who might walk in at any moment.

I heard the slight sound of a door opening and my eyes widened as I looked at Altair, who peered in through the crack before slipping in, hand flicking for me to follow suit. I just managed to squeeze in before Altair shut it quietly and went to hide in the far corner, which was darkened by more shadows. I took the opposite corner, slipping in and becoming invisible.

I took my time to examine the room. Bookcases filled the room, holding documents, books and scrolls to see, though I knew that most didn't hold a clue about the assassin heritage in readable detail. A lot of cross referencing would have to be done before any clue of assassins would be found. A large fireplace was set against the wall. What caught my eye was the slight engraving on the desk front. The Brotherhood symbol was broadly shown, but only to those with eyes that would look specifically for it. I'd have to say it almost didn't look like it was there at all, like it was disguised and part of the table's design itself.

Two voices came closer, from the book cases further into the room. The older man revealed himself, holding a document while the younger, Federico carried a weapon of sorts, but in pieces.

"Father, what of this? We cannot leave it for the traitors to find, if they do they will certainly know of us and kill us all." Federico stated, dropping the weapon onto the desk. It clattered, the pieces were all old and had lost their shine years ago.

The older man took out the document, reading it over before sighing. "Put it in the chest with all the other items. If the time comes some-one we trust will uncover it and use it to their advantage. But for now, this _assassino_ you saw, describe her in better detail than you did before." A hint of mischief was shown in the man's voice and I guessed that Federico really had exaggerated when describing me.

The younger sat down on the chair, hands splayed on his knees as he rested against the seat. "_Si, Padre._ She carried herself with confidence and weariness, as if ready to jump or run from action in a seconds time, almost like a cat." I scowled at the comparison to that animal. I never liked cats, the scar on my finer proved it. "She spoke with sureness that I would not find her, and as much as I hate to admit it, I could not follow her _nor_ find her when she left. Her uniform was different though, much different than yours father. It held no sign of the ancient brotherhood apart from the blood red sash on the waist which carried a belt of throwing knives and a dagger, and a few pockets on the back filled with what I think was herbs."

His father frowned and paced across the room, "Continue." He commanded, though his voice was distant as if trying to find out something that couldn't be found.

Federico nodded. "Her boots where old, leather but also resembled sandals. The material of her robe was heavy and thick, though it moved easily to her movements. She wore armor under her shirt and a hood covered most of her face. Though her uniform didn't show her brotherhood unity, their was a tattoo on her collarbone, clear as day." He seemed as though he didn't have more to say and his father stopped and faced him. As if on the verge of breakthrough for a disease.

"Tell me! What did her weapons look like?" He commanded, impatient.

"It was a blade, hidden on the inside of her arm. I didn't notice it until I was placed on my neck." Federico answered, confused.

His father stepped forward, "Was it hidden in her robes and disguised as a bracer?"

Federico nodded meekly, "Yes, it wasn't noticeable at all."

His father's eyes widened and he gasped, mumbling to himself as he paced, a troubled look on his face. Suddenly he turned to his son, "You say their was another, did you see them?"

Federico shook his head; negative. And the older man sighed before answering the unasked question. "I believe we may have two ancient assassins within out mist."

Altair took this moment to show himself, as did I. Drawing more gasps from the two men. I looked at Federico and said, "Good to see you again, brother."

Both stuttered crazily, eyes going from Altair to me then back again. Altair and I had now both walked until we were standing beside each other, complimenting each other quite nicely in the whole _ancient assassin_ fashion. I grinned, I mean, I couldn't help it, Altair though, was serious and I looked down biting my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"You!" Federico cried, pointing at me.

I raised my head and eyed him, "Yes, me. It that all you have to say? I did give you my name, my friend."

He continued to stutter and I grinned wickedly. His father faltered in his pacing which started again, he sighed heavily and sat down on his desk chair, head resting in his hands. "This isn't possible." He commented dryly.

"The Piece of Eden did this." Altair spoke, startling both men who jumped out of their skin. The oldest man jumped and glanced at the assassin next to me.

"Piece of Eden?" He asked confusedly. Then realization struck, "The Apple! You're talking about the Apple!"

Altair looked at him pointedly, "No, I was talking about your mother." He stated blankly and I almost fell for it, it not for the next statement. "The Piece of Eden brought us here, and now we want to go back."

Federico suddenly jumped form his seat, "You can't go back!" He exclaimed and then looked away embarrassed.

His father stood up and strode to Altair, approaching him but ignoring me. "Just who are you?"

Altair stood up straighter, "Altair Ibn La'Ahad."

I hadn't really witnessed anyone fainting because of Altair, but this reaction was pretty damn close. The man stumbled back and tilted back, I rushed forward, attempting to hold him up, but failed and I was sent down with him. I groaned as did the man and just pat his head, standing up and rubbing my sore back once again. I joined Altair's side, though leaning against the chair back rest and eyeing Federico who was glancing at Altair in fascination and disbelief.

The man finally sat up, rubbing his head and waving Federico over, "Son, get me some wine for our guests." The other nodded and walked out, but not before eyeing us once more.

Finally the other man stood up and took a breath in. "Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Giovanni Auditore. That was my son Federico."

I smiled, "We've met already, sir." I spoke up. Once his attention was on me I introduced myself, "Nanther Armegel. Companion of sorts of Altair's and female assassin." He took my hand and shook it, then turned it over in a flourishing movement and examined my hidden blade.

I glanced at Altair uncertain about this but he shrugged. I turned back to Giovanni and watched as he attempted to open it. I moved my pinky, the finger that contained the ring and it slid open with a _shink_. The man gazed at it in wonder before walking over to his desk and examining the same weapon but in pieces. Then he looked up at Altair.

"This was yours." He said, letting my hand go and motioning to the broken blade. He picked it up, "It broke a few years ago and no-one has been able to fix it without the original plans. Not without the Codex page."

"Codex page?" I asked, confused. I had heard of it, but didn't remember it.

Giovanni looked at Altair and asked, "What was the last thing you where doing before the Apple transported you here?"

Altair answered, "We where heading back to Masyaf after a successful mission in Acre. We were camping for the night, and awaiting the morning to arrive so we could get to the brotherhood and get the information needed for the second last target."

Third last. I corrected in my head and looked over my shoulder when the door opened and Federico walked in, carrying a tray of bread and cheese and a bottle of wine and four glasses. I raised a brow wondering if Altair was going to drink. He placed it on the table and listened in to what Altair and his father where talking about. Pouring wine in the glasses he handed his father and Altair one, then me one. I smiled and took it, then smirking when our fingers brushed and he blushed lightly.

Oh, I think I have an admirer. Suddenly my attention was drawn when everyone went quite. I glanced up, Altair and Giovanni were looking at me expectantly and I blinked. "Yes?"

Altair rolled his eyes and snorted. Giovanni smiled lightly, "I asked you, how you knew so much about us?"

My eyes widened and I glared at Altair who shrugged as is to say 'couldn't-help-it'. I sighed and placed my glass down. "I come from the farther future. I was transported back to Altair's time three and a half years ago. Were I come from, you, your family and this whole scenario is a game, quite a famous one at that." I saw his scowl turn up and I waved my hand around, "No! Don't take offense! I really mean it." He nodded and let me continue. I did, "I knew all these things about you and Altair because I was in possession of this game, though I know more about Altair because I preferred him to Ezio." That _part_ was _not _meant to come out.

Giovanni's eyes widened, "What does that mean?"

I shrank back and took a step closer to Altair, "The story, or game more like it, was based on Ezio's life. Your second eldest son."

"Why does this have to do with him?" He asked, I looked at Altair for help but he didn't look like he had much to say. I took in a shaky breathe.

"A turn of events leaves him...helpless. I cannot say much because I've read stories were the real turn of events happens and things go wrong. The only advice I can offer would be to keep an eye out. Close friends may not seem as trustworthy as you make them out to be." I finished, wondering if he was going to push me for answers but he nodded in understanding.

"Federico go show Altair to a guest room. I need to speak with Nanther alone." My eyes widened and I looked back at Altair, but he left already with Federico. "Please, take a seat."

I turned back around and noticed that Giovanni was sitting behind his desk, fiddling with a ring on his finger. I sat down opposite him and waited for him to speak first. A few minutes of silence later he then looked up and spoke. My eyes caught him and I felt my heart break.

"These times for my family have been rough. Rumors have been spread and enemies have become of our friends. I know I do not know you well but the fact that Altair, a man I didn't know would trust so easily as to rely to be there for him, means that I could place the trust of myself and my family on you as well."

"Sir?" I questioned, not knowing where he was going with this.

He sighed, placing the ring in front of me. I saw it, the symbol of the brotherhood engraved on it. "My great-grandfather wore this ring. He made it, putting his love, good-fortune and protection into this. I want to give it to you, because if you have it, I know that you will help protect my family, even if its not everyone, but help them nonetheless to get out alive of whatever trouble we may go through. Please, promise me you will." He eyes held the desperate, trusting and hopeful look in them that made me want to burst into tears and hug the man silly. But I held myself still, barely.

A few seconds of silence passed and I reached for the ring picking it up and placing it on my ring finger. A few more seconds of silence passed and I spoke up. "I know you want to know what happens, and I desperately want to tell you, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I tell you, something will go wrong when you try to run away and even more people you love...die. I'll keep my word and save your family. I will save your daughter, wife and youngest son. Though I cannot promise anything for Ezio, Federico and yourself. You all have fighting spirits and that may get in the way of being successfully saved. I can try my best, but..." I didn't know what else to say and Giovanni nodded, understanding.

"Please, just try your best."

I nodded, "I'll try and get Altair to stay here until that day comes. You will need our help."

**AN: A much awaited for chapter. I'm glad I'm getting this out because then another chapter of my story done. Review and Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I watched out the window as Ezio left with his mother to pick up the paintings by Leonardo. I desperately wanted to follow. To meet the famous man for himself and maybe even hug the man for his brains and inventions. But no, I was stuck here with Altair in the room, wondering when he'd stop fussing over his hidden blade, probably wondering how it broke in the first place.

A brief _shink_ and then a hiss brought my attention back to him and I saw him glaring daggers at his blade, which wasn't broken anymore, but his bloodied finger meant it didn't go without sacrifice. I rolled my eyes and reached back, into one of my pouches and picked out a clothe and some herbs to help it heal. I crushed the herbs roughly, taking his calloused hand and dabbed some herbs into the small but deep wound.

Tying the clothe I stood back up and walked to the window. I had attempted to leave earlier but Giovanni had some-how seen me and told me to stay in here. I felt a presence by my side and looked up at Altair. We stood for a few minutes, and that turned into a hour. Silence once again becoming my friend. I heard the voices down stairs and I tried to hold myself in place as Leonardo's voice, no doubt drifted up and then away as he left. Another hour went by after that.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" He asked, monotonously.

I shrugged. "Ezio has already left. Maybe in a few hours or even minutes." I felt nervous, more so when I felt the ring around my finger burn against my skin. I thought long and hard about these people. They didn't deserve to die and I wanted to stop it, but I knew that no every one could be saved.

Altair stiffened by my side and just as I was about to question him he turned and stalked out the room, quite and deadly. "They are coming."

I nodded, "I'll get the others ready to leave." I ran the opposite direction of Altair and into Giovanni's office, he stood behind the desk, arms folded behind his back and talking to his secretary.

I stopped running and motioned behind me, just as a crash and a yell came from the room, "They are here. I'll get the horses ready. Altair is already down there." He nodded and said something to his secretary who nodded, on the brink of panic and left hurriedly. I left to the stables. Preparing the four horses as fast as I could. Two stallions and two mares. They neighed impatiently all desperate to get out and about, as if feeling the dread that fell upon the household.

I heard some guards coming up and hide myself in the shadows. Listening to what they where saying.

"This family gets what it deserves I say." One commented, carrying a torch with a flame on the end.

The other shook his head, a horror filled look on his face. "No-one deserves this, Antonio. This is like starting a war with our own people. They will come back, I know they will and take revenge on what we are doing."

The other laughed obnoxiously tossing the flame onto the stables. I winced as the hay caught alight. "Don't speak like that. No-one will survive this, they will all be sentenced to die."

I took out my throwing knife and threw it at the guard, missing my direct target but hitting him in the shoulder instead. I ran out of the shadows, drawing my sword and taking down the guard before he could take his sword out. I turned to the other and spat on the ground, "Leave. Leave before I kill you." He left, sword dropping to the ground.

I ran back to the stables, opening the remaining three horse stables before taking the four by the reins and leading them out and further away from the burning building. I tied them to a tree. Petting them and running off. I ran through the front entrance, not the best idea but it still seemed right. And it did, two guards were pinning down Ezio's mother while she screamed in protest. I sliced through his shoulder, kicking him away and swinging at the other, but he had drawn his sword already and blocked me.

I growled in annoyance, as he put some force into his blade making me step back. He grinned like a maniac. Just as I was about to take another step back he stiffened and fell to the ground, gurgling. I glanced up and saw Altair's hidden blade retreat into his hiding spot. I nodded my thanks.

Putting my blade away I called to him, "Find Federico and Giovanni. I'll get the women and Petruccio." He nodded and ran off.

I helped the older woman up, who was sobbing and I felt my heart reach out. I pat her shoulder, shushing her quietly. "Hush now, your alright." I saw the other girl, younger than me and I took her arm, pushing her towards her mother and whispering, "Keep close to me." She nodded, silent tears falling from her eyes. I blinked sympathetically. Now to find the little boy. I heard silent sobbing coming from behind the couch and looked around.

Spotting shaking shoulders I reached down and pulled him up, grunting when I realized he was not as light as I expected him to be. He first kicked and fought, screaming at me. "Stop! I'm here to help you." I called, and he stopped immediately. His head rested on my shoulder and he cried. This brought a grimace to my face.

I tried putting him down but he clung to me, almost like a little leech. I noticed a white figure moving against the guards and I called to him. "Altair!"

He turned and saw me, running up to me and waiting for what I wanted to be said. I motioned to Petruccio. "He's a bit heavy."

He sort of grinned, mocking me as he took the little boy from my arms and into his, making it look more than easy. I felt my eye twitch. "Did you find the other two?"

He looked up, "The guards got to them before I could save them. Their taking them to the prison hold, that's what I heard."

I looked down and shuffled my feet, feeling as though I didn't complete my task. I sighed, "Lets get to the horses, I've got four saddled and ready to leave." We ran out of the household, keeping a eye out for any guards that might appear. I saw the horses and they stomped on the ground impatiently.

The older woman grabbed at my arm and cried out, "Where are my sons? Where is my husband?"

I looked down, lowering my head until my eyes were covered by the hood. "I did my best. Ezio wasn't near the household when they attacked. The guards overwhelmed us and took your eldest son and husband."

She wailed, tears coming down in rivers. I shushed her, looking at the other girl who was also in tears. I sighed, "Please. Get on the horse so we can leave, before any more of you are taken."

"Nanther." I heard Altair call and looked over at him. But he was looking over into the distance, back in the direction of the household. I saw a figure, lonesome and desperate.

Ezio.

I pushed the woman towards the horses, urging them to get on. They both took one horse, there being not enough for every one if so. Altair had placed Petruccio on a horse, taking hold of the reins as he mounted the white stallion. I looked back at Ezio who walked inside, inspecting the damage. I sighed once again, feeling sorry for the man. I mounted the tan colored mare, taking the reins and kicking her into a trot.

I came up beside the two woman who where sitting stiff side saddle. I winced, knowing how uncomfortable that position could be traveling long distances. Especially in dressed. "Is there some place you could go for safety?"

The older woman looked over at me, "Annetta, our housemaid had a sister she introduced me to. We can go there." She stuttered so much in the sentence that I almost cried out. The rest of the ride was silent, that was except for the sobbing of Petruccio as rode. We ditched the horses in a field, walking the rest of the way to the place where the remaining Auditore's could be safe. Just as they knocked, Altair took my hand and shoved me back.

"The other one, Ezio. We must find him and tell him of his family's whereabouts." He stated, grim faced.

I nodded, "He will visit his father and Federico in the Palazzo Vecchio. Then will go back to his home and retrieve the hidden items in the office. From then on he would take his family to safety but he doesn't know where they are."

He nodded, "I suggest we head to where his father and brother are." I nodded and turned towards the woman and youngest boy, who where shuffling into the building. A older woman closing the door shut behind her.

We both turned and ran into the darkness. Hopefully to find Ezio and lead him to safety before he did anything out of proportion.

_~Ezio~_

He panted as he climbed up the tower like building, looking over his shoulder at times to make sure that no-one or guard would spot him. He reached the battlements, calves straining as he crouched down, peering at the two guards. He approached them from behind, then smashed their heads savagely against each others, knocking them unconscious before they could even reach the floor.

He saw his fathers back, turned to him. He ran to the cell hands clutching tightly at the bars. "Father." He called softy, gaining the man's attention.

He turned and Ezio blanked. His father's face was pale and drawn, hands bruised and bloodied. He listened as his father spoke to him, giving him instructions on what to do and what to take.

"...there is a hidden door behind my office. Find it and take everything in the chest. Don't leave anything behind. There are documents as well, give them to the..." He some how managed to catch every word his father said, nodding at the appropriate times. Finally he asked.

"Where are they taking you?"

His father sighed, "There taking me for interrogation. Go now!" He commanded, though his eyes spoke of other emotions. Ezio looked behind him to see two guards in the distance approaching. He still had a few seconds to spare and the older man noticed as well.

"There are two people that may help you. Dressed in white robes, red sashes across their waists. Find them, or let them find you. They will know where Claudia and Maria are, as well as Petruccio. Listen to what they ask of you, they know what's best. Leave now!" This time the command was stern and Ezio cast one last look at his father before leaving, running past eh guards and hiding before they could see him.

He reached the edge of the Battlement and looked down. He didn't know the best way to get down was, but something caught his eye, a deserted stall caught his eye sight once his vision adjusted to the night. He took the chance, for he knew those spare seconds of this could lead to everything. He took a deep breath and dived off, panicking slightly before remembering what Federico taught him. A broken leg wouldn't hinder him, not today. A rustling and softness against his back told him he had done it. He jumped out and looked up.

_~Nanther~ _

I eyed Altair, who was scaling the wall up to the prison cells. I was staying guard down here, keeping an eye out for any guards that would shoot Altair in the backside. A figure, falling down at a rapid speed caught my attention and I turned towards it, recognizing it immediately. I looked at Altair who was still obvious to the fact that our target was already down.

I looked around, trying to find something to get his attention by. Throwing knife crossed my mind once or two but I knew better than to actually hit his backside. I found several stones and aimed them towards him. About three to four later he looked down at me, annoyed.

I pointed towards the hay stack and he suddenly jumped down, running across the rooftops towards Ezio who watched him with awe and confusion, any maybe slight resent. I laughed, he already though Altair was crazy. I followed suit, legs started to fail me because of how tired I was, stomach also protesting to the hollowness. I was hungry and sore. Yep, great assassin mixture.

I reached them a few seconds later, halting and eyeing the two as they looked over the other. My brow rose and I spoke, "Ezio, I believe your father may have told you about us."

He nodded, "He mentioned two people in white robes and red sashes, but not crazy wall and roof runners." I almost shivered at his voice again but stopped myself. I was older than him, by five years. But I did let a giggle past.

"That comes within the same package." I let myself get serious. "I believe you have something to do?"

He nodded and ran off, and me and Altair followed suit. We ran for a while and now I was starting to wish I had eaten. My stomach was growling non stop and my tiredness was really kicking in. I stopped just as they both entered the building and stayed behind, looking over the room that was in ruins.

I guess it was Leonardo's paintings that looked like a man-eating beast had charged through and left them in shreds, as well as coming in a plowing the furniture across the room. I saw Altair coming down and walked over to him. He looked withdrawn and something about him seemed off.

"You alright?" I asked quietly.

He looked over at me, "Nothing for you to worry over." His voice came out cold and hoarse, tone not speaking and not asking for anything else to be said. I left him at that but spoke myself.

"I can't believe this. I mean, a man, after power just came in with the thought of killing everyone in this family for his own gain."

Footsteps came from the direction of the stairs and I looked up, eye brows raising and eyes widening as Ezio, now in a white robe similar to ours walking down, holding a satchel and documents. A sword was strapped to his waist. More footsteps came from behind us and we all looked over as two guards walked in, spotting us and drawing their swords. Altair run up and Ezio ran with him sword poised to kill. I was left behind, wondering wether I could maybe find something to eat.

I rubbed my eyes, then looked up as Altair called me over, "Come, were going now." I nodded and went after them. The home of Alberti came into sight and I sighed in relief, after this I could sleep and eat. Ezio approached the door, us two behind him and knocked savagely for the next few minutes. Desperately trying to wake the other man up. I waited, nervously. This was the man that sentenced his family to death and really I just felt like punching him in the face.

But finally he answered. "Ezio?" Alberti stood up, surprised. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I...I don't..."

Alberti approached him and I felt Altair stiffen beside me, he placed his hand on Ezio's shoulder. "Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts."

Ezio nodded. I watched the two, while the man glanced over at us uncertainly. Almost in fear. But suspicious as well. I looked over at Ezio, whose hood had lowered. He looked close to tears and I wanted to reach out to him. In the game I had witnessed the anguish he went through and wanted so badly to hug him, but I knew that this was not the time for that.

"My father and brother have been imprisoned - I do not know on whose authority -" I desperately wanted to answer that for him but stopped myself. "my mother and sister are in hiding and out family seat is ransacked. My father enjoined me to deliver this letter and these papers to you..."

Ezio drew the letters from his pouch. The other man walked inside, casting me and Altair a glance as we followed, probably cautious. Ha! He better be.

"Thank-you." He took them and put on a pair of glasses. He examined them and silence filled the room. So quite that I almost forgot that their were others in the room and would have fallen asleep if Altair hadn't nudged me in the ribs.

I glowered at him and looked back at Ezio who was looking at me. I offered him a reassuring smile, hoping to give him some hope - but I knew that whatever happened the two wouldn't survive - but I received a small smile in return, though it was anguished and pained.

I drifted in and out as Alberti said something about the documents, eyes twitching occasionally while they closed and opened. I was too tired to even listen. Ha, some assassin I was. I leaned casually onto Altair, well hoping it looked casual while drifting off some more. He pushed me up and growled in my ear.

"Stay awake."

I subtly nodded and listened when Alberti offered Ezio some food and a warm bed. I almost jumped up and agreed but Ezio already spoke and rejected the offer politely. I held back a groan and left through the door with the two men, but not before casting a deadly glare as if trying to get across a message to Alberti that I knew what he was planning.

He stiffened and gulped, catching my eyes. I turned and followed the two who carefully walked into the shadows. Once we were a good distance away I yawned and groaned, "Altair, can we get back? I swear I'm gonna fall asleep on my feet here." This stopped both men and they turned to me.

Altair groaned, "Stop being lazy, and hurry up."

"Where is my family?" Ezio asked the same time Altair spoke and I answered him, not giving the Altair effort of a response.

"They are staying at Annetta's sisters home. We led them their ourselves before going after your ass." I grumbled. I did get grumpy when I didn't get my sleep and it was starting to show. As soon as I said that I felt bad, this man had just witnessed his family being put behind bars and was confused beyond belief.

He nodded though, "Can you take me there? I want to see them." I nodded and leaned against Altair heavily.

We walked in silence my feet dragging slightly. Next thing I knew a arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped in surprise and looked over at Ezio, no, not Altair, but Ezio helping me along. I smiled my thanks tiredly and mumbled an apology. The rest of the walk didn't go any better and I wondered what we were forgetting. My eyes widened. That's it!

Ezio was meant to be with Cristina right now! But I didn't feel like saying anything. He said so himself that he wanted to see his family. We reached the doors of the place and for the first time I read the sign.

House of Pleasure. I glanced at Altair, whose eyes narrowed at it. I knew for a fact that he didn't respect woman who gave themselves over like this. I took his sleeve and shook my head when he looked over. Giving him the message that this wasn't the time to be stubborn.

We walked inside, ignoring all the gasps from girls who were still up. I looked for the older woman in the crowd, hoping to find her and get her to take us to Ezio's family and find us a bed. She appeared, but not as what I expected. She looked younger, much younger than I guessed her to be.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Ezio nodded, "My name is Ezio Auditore. I believe you have my family here, they came not long ago."

She nodded, leading us away from the curious girls who all gave Ezio and Altair appreciative glances. I glowered at one that tried to approach Altair. Girls were girls and I knew they found Altair attractive but I have had enough of them trying this! We all followed the lady and she opened the door to one of the rooms, the three inhabitants turned to us.

"Ezio!" Claudia hollered, launching herself at her son. Who let go of me and hugged her back. I stumbled back and into Altair, whose arm wrapped itself around my waist. I smiled my thanks up at him.

**AN: I wanted to give more, so here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy! And Everyone, make sure you watch the Assassin's Creed Revelations Literal Trailer, you will love everything about it! And it has Altair in it! I'm in love!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night was over, well for me that was. I was out once I touched the cushions on the couch. Altair's body parts once again becoming my pillow. Which I found out about the following morning.

I groaned and rolled over, right onto something warm that moved up and down. My eyes opened and I was met with the sight of a white clad chest. I flushed and sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around the room. Two beds and two couches where in the room, Maria and Claudia taking the beds, while Ezio took the couch, sleeping sitting up and Petruccio sleeping against his lap.

I smiled at the sight then frowned, remembering how my brother use to sleep with me like that. My eyes glazed over and I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. They probably think of me being dead now. Missing even. My vision cleared finally and I stood up, looking down when I noticed some weight missing from my waist. I noticed my sword and tied it around my waist.

Stretching my back I looked around, wondering what time it was. I walked towards the small window opening it and looking out. People where milling around in the streets in the distance and I noticed some heading the same direction. My eyes widened and I rushed to Altair, shaking him awake.

He groaned and cracked open an eye. "What?" He grouched. If not for the time I would have laughed but I didn't.

"Ezio's family is going to be judged today. We must wake him, but we cannot wake the others." He nodded and stood up, groaning again.

I went to Ezio, carefully shaking his shoulder to wake him. His eyes opened and then blinked. "What is it?"

I looked down hoping that I hadn't woken Petruccio but he was still asleep. "Your family is being judged today."

He nodded and carefully maneuvered around Petruccio, standing up and stretching. I tried to ignore that movement and looked over at Altair who was glowering at Ezio. I raised my brow but he met my eyes and looked away. We all walked out the door together, casting looks over our shoulders to make sure that no-one saw us leave.

The woman from before, sister of Annetta, saw us leave and caught up to us. "Wait! I must speak with you."

Ezio stopped first and turned, then I followed while Altair let out a frustrated sigh and turned. "What?" He snapped. I frowned and elbowed him, which caused him to snarl at me. The two looked over at us and I scowled, turning to face Altair.

"What if your problem?" I asked, "This had been going on since yesterday afternoon!" He turned away, his attention turning to something behind me.

He remained silent and I scowled deeply, I turned, ignoring the moody assassin before me and stepped up to Ezio and the woman. "You wanted to speak? I suggest you do that now before he tries something stupid." I spat, back at Altair, making sure he heard it. I heard a scoff in reply.

The woman nodded, but not before casting Altair a cautious glance. "My name is Paola. I hope you all know what you are doing and know that my doors are open for you and others like yourself. Return in one piece."

I raised my brow, was that all she had to say? But I nodded and stalked past Altair and out the door, Ezio glancing briefly at me before following after, running in front and taking the lead. Altair took the back as his place and followed after, quietly and deadly. Which put me on my nerves, I could feel his eyes burning into my back and stopped myself from dashing off and away from him. Ezio reached a fairly crowded street and I walked beside him keeping my eyes on the figure standing on the raised podium, while guards held the two Auditore men.

Ezio beside me stiffened and I wondered briefly where Altair had gotten to, but a hand pressed onto my back and I knew immediately.

"Giovanni Auditore," said Alberti in a commanding tone which failed to my sense and probably sounded ridiculous compared to Altair's. "You and your accomplice stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

I felt Ezio stiffen even more beside me and had to grab his arm to keep him from pushing into the crowd's front.

Giovanni looked surprised and uneasy. "Yes, you have all the documents that where delivered to you last night."

But Alberti said, "I know of no such documents, Auditore."

I growled, and saw Ezio hold back a yell of protest, though it still came through. It was drowned in the up roar of the crowd and I felt pity for him.

Alberti was once again speaking: "The evidence against you has been amassed and examined. It if irrefutable. In the absence of any proff to the contrary, I am bound by my office to pronounce you and your accomplice, Federico, and - _in absentia __- _your son Ezio, guilty of the crime you stand accused of." He paused and I felt myself cringe. I was about to witness my first hanging, death by a sword was nothing, but watching some-one die this horrible way was worse than any thing I knew of. "I hereby sentence you all to death, the sentence is to be carried out immediately!"

I roared in protest as did Ezio who ripped himself free and pushed through. I didn't make it as far. Altair grabbed my wrist and dragged me after him, towards the crowds who parted willingly once they saw the array of weapons we both carried. None made a sound of protest.

I saw Federico being pushed forward, bellowing his innocence and that of his families, struggling in vain to break loose from the guards who wrestled him towards the gallows. We caught up to Ezio who was stuck in a tough spot and Altair grabbed his arm tightly, to keep him from leaping forward. Ezio glowered at the hand but ignored it as his brothers neck, wrapped in a noose, stretched. He left quickly, this world I mean, he was left swinging from the gallows. You could even hear the wooden crossbeam creak in the silence. I felt tears sting at my eyes and couldn't even gather the strength to hold them in.

One glance at the face of a man that I had challenged, one who glared at me, kissed my hand, and winked and smiled towards me was ghastly pale, empty eyes holding nothing but the telltale sign of death. I glanced at Ezio, who looked broken and confused, as if not believing this was actually happening.

The crowd began to murmur, but then a firm voice, Giovanni's, he was speaking. "It is you who are the traitor, Uberto. You, one of my closest associates and friends, in whom I entrusted my life! And I am a fool. I did not see that you are one of _them!_" I looked over at Altair, not wanted to believe that the traitor was actually what I knew he was. Altair confirmed my suspicions with his tightly closed lips and narrowed eyes. I could see the flash of gold and knew he was using eagle vision to confirm this.

Giovanni raised his voice to a great cry of anguish and of rage, "You may take our lives this day, but mark this - we will have _yours_ in return!" He bowed his head and I let the words echo in my mind, stopping all other thoughts.

What he spoke, the words, powerful and final, where words of a man that really did speak the truth. And with the three of us standing here, that wish _will_ be repaid in the lives of all that betrayed them. He was sent to the gallows, though he walked with dignity, a walk of a great assassin accepting his fate. I bowed my head and sent a prayer to Allah, so that he would look after him.

Then like that, he left. Just as quick as Federico, swinging back and forth.

"_Father!" _Ezio called, voice cracking.

Like that the man beside Alberti focused his eyes on Ezio and as if in slow motion, the man turned and whispered something in Alberti's ear.

"Guards!" shouted Alberti then, pointing to the place we stood, "There! That's another one of them! Seize him!"

"Time to go!" I crowed, turning away. But Ezio, like the noodle he was, edged his way to the front, smashing his fists into anyone that got in the way. Altair trailed after him, casting me a glance before shifting his eyes to the roof behind us. I followed his gaze and ran towards it. Scaling the wall and waiting for the two to come up. I saw Ezio call something to Alberti. Altair disposed of the guards that surrounded them as they tried to reach the building I was on. They eventually reached me, and I grabbed each of their arms to help pull them up and miss the arrows shot their way.

We jumped down the onto the street and were met with two guards, ones that where disposed of quickly by the two men. More appeared behind them and just as they where about to attack, another man appeared and shouted for them to leave. They took off, Ezio leading the way because he knew his way around the city. I was neck to neck with Altair, I knew where we were heading and spoke to Altair as we drew in closer to the river.

"Altair. He's going to jump into the river. I'll follow and you head back to the other Auditore's. He needs to mourn." I could see the hesitation in his eyes but I knew he didn't wish to learn how to swim nor leave me. "Altair...please. Let me." He nodded, glaring at me as if to send a message.

I grinned, winked and then dived into the river after Ezio, Altair turning almost desperately away from the water and running into a haystack. I surfaced and looked around to Ezio, but he was swimming down river already. I followed quickly, though not the best swimmer I still managed to get one hell of a workout following his ass. He climbed up, and for a second I thought he didn't notice me, but a hand was offered and I took it gladly.

He took refuge in a disused watchman's shack behind a warehouse. He walked for a few seconds before he slumped down, shoulders beginning to shake as well as his body. I slowly crept up to his side. He held his head in his hands and he broke down, unable to control the pouring of sorrow, fear and hatred. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him towards me and letting him have this moment.

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he sobbed, head burying into my shoulder. We stayed in that position for several hours, and I remained silent. He finally stopped, sniffling once before pulling away. He glanced at me and looked away. I sighed and pulled him into another hug.

"Ezio...do not be afraid to show sorrow. It natural, so please don't hide it from me...I get enough of that from Altair." I tried to joke, but he ignored that and sat up, taking in a deep breathe and standing up. I let him, standing up myself.

"I wish to go some-where. Please do not follow. I will return to Paola's residence soon." I nodded in understanding, and watched him leave. I called after him.

"Take care of yourself!"

**AN: Sorry for taking so long…I guess I just wanted a break from writing and all that. But alas, I am back and I have a few chapters of this story to put up. Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meeting Altair at the House was...what's the word...very lively. First he looked over my wet form, well damp now and then glared at me. I, in turn, crossed my hands over my chest and stood there staring back at him.

We stood like that for a while, tension fizzing between the two of us. Finally, I decided to say something. "Hi Altair, is there something you need?" I raised a brow in question as well.

He snorted and stomped forward, taking my arm in his and dragging me out the building. I fought back, having enough of this attitude and wanted straight answers. His grip only tightened on me and considering how strong he was, I couldn't break free. So I just took to whining. "Altair! Let go!"

He didn't stop nor let go but walked until we reached a ladder. He pushed me forward and motioned for me to climb, I glared at him, then took hold and climbed up, he was behind me not long after. I reached the top and looked around, the sun had set while we where walking and it was now a dark navy blue that covered the vast amount of space above us. Twinkling stars the only light to guide us.

He stopped beside me. I guess this was his destination. I turned my head slightly towards him, wanting him to give me an explanation for this. He didn't even notice me looking, or if he did he didn't acknowledge it. I sighed and opened my mouth to say something but he spoke first.

"When do you think we will go back? To Masyaf." His voice was tome, void of emotion, but it spoke everything that I needed to know.

I looked up, into the night sky, "I-I don't know."

He looked over at me, his expression softer and missing the usual glare. "When do you think we will find the Apple?"

I looked away, "Probably when Ezio kills some-one and retrieves it from it hiding spot." I looked up at him.

His face hardened and the glare returned. "Why do you always mention him? Can we not find it ourselves! What good is it to be around him!?" He snarled, face contorting in anger.

I blanked and then turned to face him, "What have you against Ezio? His family was just killed and his family all put on the wanted list! Does that not mean anything to you?"

He turned towards me during that and glowered darkly, "I have everything against him! He does not respect the ways of the assassin!" I opened my mouth to answer but he continued. "Does he not complete this mission by himself successfully in the end!? There is no reason for us to baby-sit him."

"Firstly! He doesn't have a clue about his family's assassin heritage! No clue at all! So don't hold this against him! And yes, he does complete this mission by himself! But what if we were sent here for a reason?" I quieted down, voice soft now. "Altair, this is your family line your facing. They are on the verge of death by people they once thought their friends. Just help Ezio, not to avenge his family, but to rid this world of the Templar's. Its just like our missions together, kill the bad guys and be gone." I sighed softly and looked him in the eye.

"Altair, think of this as another mission. Not to gain rank within the brotherhood, but to save more people from the clutches of evil. Look-" I motioned towards the street below us, "These people are controlled by the Templar's. They have no moral's, no guidance. No independence. Things have changed, people change but the evil in this world remains. I want to go back as much as you do. Believe it or not, I'm actually staring to miss Malik and his map making, Rauf and his continuance to bother you, even Al Mualim who creeps me out more than you think so."

He remained silent, eyes glazed over and staring into the distance. I stayed quite too, looking around the streets that were growing crowded with people, lamp posts being lit and stalls opening for a chance to sell something. This image almost looked like the town's back in Jerusalem, Acre and Damascas. Though different on so many levels it was beautiful all the same.

We stayed like that, until the streets grew quite and fires died down. I glanced up when I saw movement and still when Altair's hand raised, the one holding the hidden blade, and placed it on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I will not give up my search for the Apple. And I won't suddenly befriend Ezio because he is an assassin-to-be and of my family lineage. Though I will kill Templar's when I sight them, the world must be well rid of them to insure safety of the people."

I smiled, wanted badly to hug the man. But I knew he'd most likely throw me of the roof. So I smiled at him, a giant beaming smile. "Thank-you! And maybe you could even give him a lesson or two on how to fight."

He looked at me pointedly, "Or not." His smirk returned and I grinned.

"Lets get back, Ezio is going to be getting lessons at dawn on blending in and pick-pocketing. Something I don't wanna miss." I turned and sprinted towards the House, Altair catching up quickly and running almost leisurely beside me. I pouted and forced myself to move faster, jumping quicker. I looked back at Altair and saw the surprised expression on his face, though it turned determined and he raced forward.

I squealed, suddenly afraid and hopped out of his reach when he tried to grab me. The House appeared and I jumped from the roof, rolling as I landed to minimize the landing force. Just before I could stand up, Altair caught me and hoisted me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly, beating his back and kicking my feet to try and get loose. But he opened the door of the familiar building and carried me inside, past the surprised looking Paola and into the courtyard which was now full of off-duty girls and a few men.

I spotted Ezio easily in the crowd who was attempting to blend but looking more like a bowling ball knocking all the girls down. I giggled loudly, then squawked when I was finally put down. For good measure I punched Altair in the arm. The woman Paola quickly came to us, as well as Ezio.

"Where have you been?" She asked, almost angry sounding. "Training has already begun!"

"Training for what?" Altair asked before I could, I nodded in agreement to his question. What does she mean training?

"To blend in! I am sure you two are both like this hopeless brute when is comes to being one with the crowd." She countered, sending a disappointed look towards the 'hopeless brute'.

I grinned suddenly, stepping forward before Altair would take offense and snap at her. "Miss, you really don't know who we are, do you?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Of course I wouldn't! You two didn't introduce yourselves to me."

"Or me." Ezio added, now looking curious and suspicious.

Great. I rolled my eyes. "My name is Nanther Armegel. And this is-"

"Altair Ibn La'Ahad." Altair cut in. I smirked again, I bowed mockingly.

"Miss Paola, we were both trained in this years ago. Give or take a few days. What I mean to say, is that if you train us, you would just make Ezio look horrible. No offense." I added towards said person, who crossed his arms and looked nothing but offended.

Paola raised her brow, "Oh, is that so. Maybe you can show me. Ezio stay here and watch, as these two _masters_ show us how its really done."

I nodded and turned to Altair, who was already gone. "Argh! Why do you always do that?" I asked loudly, though no-one answered my question.

I looked over my shoulder at the two and walked into the bustling crowd of the girls and few men. I felt nervous and slightly annoyed at myself for being proud of my training. I looked around and tried to find a good group I can successfully hide and blend with. I tried to remember what Altair had taught me when we were doing this. But all I remembered where growls and scoffs. I felt my eye twitch.

I hid inside a group of giggling girls and joined in to their conversation, which happened to be about the two new men I so currently knew about. I giggled when appropriate and kept an eye open for Paola. A few minutes into this I smiled, she couldn't find me. She had walked passed this group twice. And I cheered for my skills! Even if Altair didn't help much, I did learn from him. Suddenly one of the girls squealed and jumped back.

I looked over and my eyes widened when I saw Ezio stumbling around, trying to stop and help the girl up but knocking another over with his backside. I bit my lip to try and hold my laughter in, but I snorted instead as another girl tumbled over.

"Ezio! Show my girls some respect! Tread carefully when your near them!" He looked embarrassed and when he saw me his face grew redder. I helped him help the girls, patting him on the back. Paola made her way over and nodded appreciably at me. "You did well, if not for this lump you would have passed right away from under my nose."

I grinned broadly, "I did; twice." She rolled her eyes. "Again!" She called, pointedly looking at Ezio.

I turned to him and pushed him away from the group of giggling girls, looking for Altair as well. But like the master assassin he use to be, he was no-where to be found. "Walk slowly and carefully, Ezio. Try and become one with the people. Don't be nervous, I was much the same when I trained." I offered him another smile before pushing him into a group of men, who made space for him.

I walked away, trying to find a hiding spot. I passed a group and a hand shot out, taking hold of my arm and dragging me into them. I was pressed against somebody and I looked up, spotting Altair's chin. I smiled, "Why hello!" I called, looking at his hiding spot within the group of three men and one girl.

He snorted, "I can see what she meant about being a 'hopeless brute'."

I smacked him on the chest, "Oh hush! Give him a break, this is his first time trying. Its not his fault the woman can scare the living day lights out of you when she screams."

He smirked and bent his head when Paola passed us. I turned my head up and blinked. Wow! That was really close. His head was just a few inches from mine, eyes locking with mine and breath ghosting over my forehead and cheeks. I blushed lightly and he smirked. I stuck my tongue out childishly.

The days passed and on the fourth morning of playing 'Where's Ezio'. Paola gave up and called out for Ezio to come out. I climbed down form my spot in the tree and went up to congratulate him. He was grinning broadly, happy with himself for achieving this. He was wearing something similar to the men here.

Altair was by his side, glare barely restrained and I smiled at that. I mean hey! At least he wasn't waving his sword around. Paola started to clap and the rest joined in with the applause. I took my time to clap and was joined halfway to Ezio by Altair. I looked up and whispered, "Well he learnt quickly."

He nodded stiffly and I pocked him in the side, "Lighten up! You look like your constipated!" He looked down at me confused, and I grinned, not offering an explanation.

"Now that you have learned to blend into a crowd," Paola started, "I am going to show you how to use your new found skill in order to steal."

I looked up at her, but she had dismissed everyone. Calling out to everyone to be back here tomorrow. Ezio walked towards the two of us and I smiled at him. "Congratulations! You've mastered the skill of blending."

He nodded his thanks and looked at Altair who was standing silently beside me. I pursed my lips and elbowed him in the side, he still didn't move. "Ignore him, he has a lacking social skill." Altair glared down at me.

"I do not."

Ezio shook his head, "No worries. But I must thank you, for your help. If not, this would have taken longer."

I smiled, "Be glad some-one helped you. When I was training all I got was growls as my hints."

He chuckled and turned to leave.

For the next few days Ezio was taught to pick-pocket. I could clearly see that he was having trouble but this time I didn't offer advice. No, I was stuck training with Altair. Who thought it would be better than sitting around all day.

I side-stepped the sword he swing at me and brought mine up, blocking another swing then countering, sort of, until he stopped me with another swing at my chest. It nicked my robes and I looked down, my eye twitched. Another hole to sew up. I swung my blade at him, trying to use what little strength I had compared to his to throw him off balance, but it didn't work, he pushed back and I was forced to take a step back.

"Eep!" I squealed, almost tripping over a uneven stone block, but just managed to regain my balance. I instantly ducked when the blade was swung at my neck. I felt my eyes widen and raised my blade to stop another swing at my neck. I quickly thought, and kicked my foot out, catching Altair's and using my other hand to punch him in the shoulder. He stumbled, back into my foot and successfully falling into my trap. He tripped, blade still clutched in his hand stubbornly. I swung my blade down right at him but he rolled over.

I grinned and swung again, but before my blade met his flesh he kicked my foot from under me and I tripped, crying out as I did so. He was on his feet and managed to kick my sword away, a smug smile on his face. "Yield?"

I turned my frown up into a cheeky grin and I shot my foot up, right between his legs. He groaned and dropped his sword, hands clutching his wounded genitals and falling to his knees. I grabbed his sword and mine and pointed them at him. He looked up with angry heated eyes, "That was a low blow."

I nodded my head, "Yes, I know." I sheathed my sword, offering a hand to help him up. He ignored the hand, probably still moody about the whole 'low blow'. I caught site of Paola walking off with Ezio and wondered what they were up to.

A few more minutes passed where Altair and me battled with our swords again and then Ezio appeared, walking towards us, satchel in his hand. He smiled and waved at us. I waved back and then ducked just as Altair's blade swung at me head again. I glared at him, but he grinned. I swing my foot under his, but he jumped and then I swung my blade as he did so, to which he was caught by surprise and he fell back. I stood up and that evil stone, caught my foot again.

I tripped quite tragically. Falling forward while my arms flailed beside me, one hand holding the sword. Altair had rolled away and left nothing to cushion my fall. I landed and groaned, rolling over only to open my eyes and face his sword. I groaned rubbing my sore chest. Sometimes having boobs sucked, I mean, they didn't cushion your fall one bit.

He put his sword away and offered a hand. I took it and turned to Ezio, who was staring at us eye wide and mouth gapping. Finally he closed his mouth then opened it again to ask. "How did you do that? What else did you learn? No, wait. What _are_ you?"

Altair smirked, "It was easy, really. Being an assassin and all."

Ezio's mouth closed, and his eyes widened, "Your..._your _assassins!?"

I nodded, "Trained by Altair himself." I pat him on the shoulder, but he shrugged me off.

Ezio eyed the both of us and I suddenly understood. "No! No, we don't kill innocents!"

He still eyed us wearily, and I tried not to smile. Who knew, it might have freaked him out more than he was now. He nod his head, "I believe you. But that doesn't mean I trust you enough. Especially you." He pointed at Altair, I grinned at the expression on the assassin's face.

Awkward silence fell over us and I cleared my throat, "Uh, didn't you have somewhere to go?"

Ezio started, blinking and nodding his head in confirmation. "Yes." He turned and walked away, both me and Altair followed. Ezio didn't seem to mind us trailing after him and we didn't say anything to stop him. The walk to where-ever we were going was short. The house was of a average size at the south side of the piazza.

Ezio knocked on the door and a young boy answered, to which Ezio asked for his master. I searched my mind, but for some reason I couldn't remember what was going to happen here. I glanced at the two boys as we entered, and my eyes widened at the mess and clatter of the living room. They looked like they where trying to clean it, but making the mess worse by the way it was going. My foot connected with something and I looked down, it was a canvas, half painted with a picture of a mockingbird.

Realization struck my and my eyes widened. I beamed under my hood, feeling so excited that I was meeting the famous Leonardo Da Vinci! Much less I was in his home! I suppressed a squeal of delight. Altair catching onto my sudden boost of joy elbowed my in the ribs.

My eye twitched and I felt the tell tail sign of a bruise tingling into existence. We entered the back yard of the building and I looked at all the cages surrounding it. Birds filled every one, singing sweet songs. I smiled at the site, but then my eyes zeroed in on the person who turned and smiled when he saw Ezio.

The smile was winning and warming, then he approached and embraced him in a hug. Then his face grew grave, "Ezio! My friend. I hardly expected to see you here, after what you've been through. But welcome, welcome. Just bear with me a one minute. This won't take long."

His gaze passed over Altair and me, questioning before turning back around and releasing each bird from their cages one by one. Watching them carefully as they flew away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, voice soft.

"All life is precious," Leonardo replied simply, "I cannot bear to see my fellow creatures imprisoned like this, just because they have fine voices."

Altair spoke up, "Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted."

Leonardo looked over at him quickly before nodding. Ezio asked a question then, "Is that the only reason you release them?"

Leonardo grinned, but gave no direct answer. "I won't eat meat anymore either. Why should some poor animal die just because it tastes good to us?"

"There'd be no work for the farmers else."

"They could all grow corn."

I spoke up, "That's like telling a tiger to go against its natural prowess and eat lettuce and drink tea with the rabbit in a waist coat." I just couldn't help myself with making that reference.

Leonardo looked over at me and blinked a hint of wonder in his eyes, "One person can make a difference. Animals are part of the earth natural cycle."

I nod my head, "Yet all the people who make the difference all do it for the wrong reasons."

He frowned, I shook my head quickly, "No! I didn't mean you! I meant all the people out there who work and destroy future lives of human beings. Oh, God. I'm rambling again." I turned around and took a few steps away from the other men, rumbling to myself about the lack of school and education these past few years.

I heard Ezio ask something then Leonardo's exclamation of, "Of course. Come this way! I'll use my inner chamber - those boys are cluttering everything up in the studio as usual. I sometime wonder why I bother to employ them at all!"

I grinned at the statement and Ezio smiled as well. I figured that Leonardo, the man that he was, found his love to be focused mainly on his work.

"Come this way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I followed them, eyes scanning everything as we passed. Some things that made me cringe. I gagged when I saw something floating in a jar of liquid, something resembling a human organ; there goes my dream of being a doctor. We entered the inner chamber and Leonardo closed the door. This room was even more untidy and I feared that if I took another step I'd step on something important, break that, trip over it and then land and break more important things.

Altair smirked in my direction, as if he read my mind and watched from his spot beside the desk as I carefully tread my way over.

Leonardo noticed this and smiled lightly, "Forgive the confusion." he said, "But as last we have an oasis! Let's see what you've got for me. Unless you'd like a glass of wine first?"

Ezio rejected, as did Altair. I thought over it a while before rejecting with a small voice after Ezio sent me an impatient look.

"Good," said Leonardo eagerly. "Let's see it, then!"

Ezio carefully pulled the blade out, bracer and mechanism, which seemed to be wrapped up in a piece of paper. Old looking too. I leaned forward, feeling my hand twitch, the same one that had the hidden blade on it. I watched as Leonardo tried in vain to put the pieces of machinery back together but failed, and seemed for a moment to despair.

I looked at Altair, who glowered at me. Reading my plan clearly on my face. "_Don't even think about it." _He stated in Arabic, causing the other two to look at him in confusion and wonder.

I scowled and replied, voice accented though still understandable. Which some-one mentioned before. That some-one being my teacher, Malik. "_This could help him. Can't you see the poor man is dying to figure out what it is?"_

Altair glanced over at the other two, who looked away and looked down at the three pieced blade set. "_I don't see him as trustworthy."_

I rolled my eyes, "_You don't see any one as trustworthy. Not even me at times. But trust my trust in him, he means well and helps _Ezio_ more that you know during this."_ Ezio looked up at the mention of his name, but seeing that our attention wasn't on him, looked away dejected.

Altair finally sighed, hands clenching into fists. A _shink_ noise followed and he showed he brought his hand up to the level of Leonardo's face, flipping his arm over and showing him the carefully crafted blade. The artists eyes widened and lit up. He grabbed Altair's arm, pulling it closer so he could examine it. I giggled as Altair was pulled off balance and I briefly wondered just how much strength the artist hid under those clothes.

I blushed at the sound of that and listened to what he had to say. "This mechanism is a work of art! Look at it, its old - very old - but its very sophisticated as well, and its construction is ahead I would say even of our time. Fascinating." He looked up. "I've certainly never seeing anything like it. I think I can work with this, but there is little I could do without the original plans."

He went on to study a page with very familiar writing on it. He cried out something in triumph and dug through shelves of old books and manuscripts. I had to move aside as he shuffled to get some books on the shelf I was leaning against. He cast me a look as he reached up, pulling a book from the shelf and threw me a smile. I blushed and smiled back. He placed the book down and went on to skim through pages.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked, slightly impatient.

"This is very interesting," said Leonardo, having found the page he wanted. "This looks like a page from a Codex."

"A what?"

I knew where this was going and pushed Altair in the direction of said Codex page. "Its a very ancient book. This isn't printed its in manuscript. Its very old indeed. Have you any more of them?"

"No." Ezio denied.

"Pity. People shouldn't tear pages out of books like this." Leonardo paused, "Unless, perhaps, the whole thing together-"

"What?"

Leonardo went on rambling, then fell quite as he fell into his own world, rummaging through many pages and making cross-references and notes, all in a odd way he seemed to write things. I looked around the workshop, catching site of Ezio looking on tiredly as Leonardo worked to discover the secret. He looked at me, seemingly protesting to sit down at catch some shut eye.

I smiled sympathetically. "_Relax."_ I murmured. He sat down on a stool with a nod and drifted off slightly.

Leonardo muttered something to himself and Ezio once more opened his eye and focused, but then sighed and closed his eyes as Leonardo dug through his toolbox from under the table and set up a vice, quietly becoming absorbed in his work. I looked at Altair, who was frowning as he skimmed the contents of the Codex page. Reading the Arabic much more easier than Leonardo and answered.

"This page says that you must connect the blade to the mechanism with a more subtle and stronger metal then adjust it so that is moves when activated." His voice was quite, as if he already knew that Ezio was asleep and didn't want to disturb him.

I smiled at this. See, I told you he had a heart under his assassin exterior. Leonardo looked up at him in wonder, "You...you can read this?"

Altair looked at him as if he grew three heads and answered, "Of course. It is written in my native language."

I joined his side and spoke to Leonardo. "You musn't tell anyone yet, but Altair and I, are not really from this timeline."

Leonardo focused on the two of us, as if examining the two in detail before he looked at Altair's hand, the one with the missing finger. Then back at the page, then at Altair's missing finger, then at the blade, then at Altair's stub. Finally his brain processed all this and he gasped. "You mean, your blade is the exact replica of this one."

I shook my head, "No," I pointed at the blade Leonardo was fixing, "That was and still is his blade."

Leonardo looked at both and his eyes lit up when he noticed the exact same copies of the blade. Then his eyes went to my arm and he asked with his eyes if he could look at my blade. I nodded and smiled. Lifting my hand and flexing my arm to activate the blade. It came out with a _shink_ and he jumped slightly. He traced the details, hand still holding my arm as his left hand went and wrote down some notes on it.

"You didn't have to loose a finger to use it?" He asked, not looking up from his examination.

I nodded, "I managed to lift the blade so it missed my fingers, though it still nicks them if I don't spread my palm out." I spread my middle finger from my ring finger, showing him the scars the blade made. "My initiation of the brotherhood was tattooed to my collarbone."

I raised a hand and lowered my robe a bit to show him the tattoo. He looked at it curiously. Eyes shining with wisdom and knowledge. Altair cleared his throat. "The blade you are fixing." He offered, and Leonardo turned around, going back to fixing it after dropping my hand.

I glanced at Altair, "_Do you believe we are doing the right thing?"_

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "_I wouldn't know. Whatever happens is still to be seen and witnessed." _

I nod my head in understanding. Then turned to look at Leonardo work. _"Do you trust him? He knows a lot more than you give him credit for."_

Altair looked over at Leonardo, eyes shining, "_I trust him enough to know about this. If the boy knows what he is doing, we don't interfere." _

I nod my head and went back to watching Leonardo work. It was fascinating really. I mean I've heard so many stories and facts about this man and all the great things he invented and was on the way to inventing, but I never really though I would see it for myself in action. An hour passed and I glanced over at Ezio, who slept like a baby. I felt my self yawn just by looking and leaned against my friend, dubbed: wall.

He didn't push my off as expected but wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Another hour passed and just as I was about to drift off myself, Leonardo stood up, fixed hidden blade in hand and beamed. He sent us a look and nodded, then went over to Ezio. "Ezio! Wake up!"

"Eh?" The other groaned tiredly.

"Look!" Leonardo pointed to the blade he put on the table. The blade fully restored. The whole thing was polished and looked like an exact-replica of Altair's blade, which it was. It looked majestic. Nothing shone. "A matt finish, I decided." said Leonardo. "Like Roman armor. Anything that shines glints in the sun, and that's a dead giveaway."

"You don't know how many times I've been caught when I've drawn my sword." I added, looking down at said weapon.

Ezio seemed too entranced by the fixed blade to really hear me. He picked it up without effort and examined it. It looked dangerous in his hands and I took a step back. "Watch where you point that blade."

Altair took it from his hand and pulled the spring that was connected to the ring. The blade sprung free and he stated, "A hidden blade is given to every assassin on their initiation. To which you prove your allegiance to the creed by cutting off your finger." Altair flexed his hand and the blade sprung free, then curled his hand into a fist. The blade pointing out in place of where his ring finger would be.

Ezio stared at it in horror and then determination marring his features. Leonardo seemed to catch on and produced a chisel and hammer form his tool box. "Yes, he is correct. This blade was designed for total commitment for whoever wields it. You are right handed, yes? Then kindly place your hand on this block."

"What are you doing?" He asked, eye brows shooting up.

"It'll only work, like your friend stated, if we have this finger off."

I bit my cheek to keep myself from laughing and noticed that Altair was smirking as well. Ezio blinked. Then tightened his jaw in determination. "Do it." He growled through his clenched teeth.

Leonardo hid a smile reaching over and taking a cleaver from the drawer, smirking at me. "Maybe I should use a cleaver. Cleaner cut that way." He held the evil looking knife up. "Now - just place your finger - _cosi_."

I watched, feeling slightly bad about this, as Ezio steeled himself. His eyes snapped shut as Leonardo raised the cleaver and brought it down. _Schunk!_ Into the wood of the block.

Ezio carefully opened his eyes and then a shocked looked past over his face, "You bastard!" A furious look also joined the shocked one.

Leonardo stepped back, raising his hands. He stood between me and Altair, who both had equal grins on our face, "Calm yourself! It was just a bit of fun! Cruel, I admit, but I simply couldn't resist. I wanted to see how determined you were. You see, originally the mechanism _did_ require such a sacrifice. Something about a ancient initiation. But with the help of your lady friend, I've managed to copy her blade and modify it so you didn't need to loose your finger." He picked up my hand and flexed my finger for me. Hand almost getting taken off by the blade that sprang out. "Look! The blade comes out well clear of them, and I've added a hilt that flips out when the blades extended. All you have to remember is to keep them splayed _as_ its coming out! So you can keep your fingers. Though you might want to wear a glove when you use it. The blade is keen." Leonardo looked down at my scarred fingers when he said that and then back at Ezio.

Ezio examined the blade, fascinated in the works of it. "This is extraordinary." he said, opening and closing the blade several times until he could time its use perfectly. "Incredible." He then looked at Altair's hand. "You have one too?"

Altair nodded and raised his, letting the blade slide out. "I was initiated when I received mine. Thus the empty space where the finger should be." Ezio then glanced at mine, which was still held in Leonardo's hand. He raised a brow at the man, who flushed and let go. Ezio then picked up my arm and inspected the blade word of my hidden blade.

"You didn't lose a finger." He stated.

I nodded, a feeling of deja-vu passing me. "I adjusted the blade so it passed over my fingers. I got my initiation mark tattooed on my collarbone." He looked up to the spot and nodded as he saw the mark of the creed. He frowned then.

"It looks familiar. I've seen it, in my fathers office."

I didn't answer this. Silence came over us and no-one said anything for a while. Until Leonardo spoke. "Are you sure you do not have anymore pages like this one?"

"I'm sorry," Ezio replied.

"Well listen, if you do happen to cross any more, please bring them to me."

"You have my word. And how much do I have to owe you for - ?"

"A pleasure! Most instructive. Your company and visit have been more than pleasant. There is no -"

They were interrupted by a loud hammering on the door of the outer studio. Leonardo hurried to the front of the building. Altair and I followed suit, though Ezio stayed behind after a warning glare from Altair.

The person on the other side of the door started to bellow, "Open up, by order of the Florentine Guard!"

"Just a moment!" Leonardo shouted back, but in a lower voice he spoke to us. "Stay back here"

Then he opened the door, and stood in it, blocking the guardsman's view.

"You Leonardo Da Vinci?" asked the guard, in one of the loud, bullying, official tones.

Leonardo stepped out onto the street, after nodding in confirmation to his title. The rest of what they said was too muffled by the closed door to hear, that was until the guard punched Leonardo in the stomach, issuing a sharp cry from the man. Leonardo doubled over and fell to the ground. Where the guard kicked him. Ezio had had enough and rushed past the two of us, positioning himself behind the guard. I looked around the street which was deserted.

He aimed for the neck arm with the hidden blade raised, he triggered the blade, the blade shooting out before burying it in the man's neck. His moves were graceful, almost like Altair's and soon the man fell down, dead before he hit the ground. Altair and I walked forward. Altair examined the dead guard, probably trying to find the weak spots in the armor for future reference, while I helped up the shaken artist.

"Thank-you." he said to Ezio.

Ezio looked shaken too, "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to kill him - there was no time -"

Altair placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes we don't have an alternative, you did it well."

"Do not worry, Ezio. I am use to this by now." Leonardo said as well.

Ezio looked at the man who had an arm around my shoulder to stable himself. "What do you mean?"

"I was involved in the Saltarelli case."

I wondered what that was, my memory searching for anything that might give me a hint to that event. But nothing came up.

Ezio seemed to answer some of my question. "But we don't prosecute homosexual men here, why I seem to remember the German's have a nickname for them - they call then _Florenzer._"

Altair, I noticed, looked slightly disturbed and I shot him a look. He rolled his eyes. Leonardo spoke up. "It's still officially against the law. You can still get fined. And with men like Alberti in charge -"

"What about the body?" Ezio interjected.

I glanced at it, a puddle had now formed where the would was and the man had turned drastically pale. They both continued to talk about a way to get rid of the guard, Altair even pointed out that they should just leave it. But they ignored him and took him to the 'windfall' which I would rather not be near at all. The two of us, Altair and I, followed after them as they manhandled the body through a door with some stone steps and out of site.

"Creepy." I commented, not feeling at all safe walking down the stairs. Altair scoffed and took my arm pulling me down along with him.

We walked in as Ezio said, "Well you seem confident enough..."

"He has us around, Ezio...don't give up faith." I interjected. Ezio glanced back at us with a raised brow.

"And how can you help him if the guards find him?"

I rolled my eyes and puffed out my chest in arrogance. "You seem to forget who we are, dear friend!" I relaxed after Altair gave me a bemused stare. But continued anyway, "Leonardo has helped us, well you more so, but he has earned our trust and dept. Assassins are loyal to friends who aid them well."

"Assassins!" Leonardo shrieked, surprised.

"Oops?" I offered as Altair glowered at me.

Ezio chose the time to intervene, "Thank-you Leonardo, for everything."

"A pleasure. And don't forget -" A hungry look crept into the artist/scientists blue eyes. "- if you find anymore pages from this Codex, bring them to me. Who knows what other designs they might contain."

"I promise." Ezio bowed his head.

"Safety and Peace, Leonardo." I said. Altair just bowed his head in thanks. We left the man after that.


End file.
